What If?
by staygold-phandom
Summary: What if the Curtis' had a sister and she was fifteen? Told in third person POV for more detail.
1. Self-Pleasure

She was bored. Nothing to do. It was too hot to do anything outside and she couldn't do anything with anybody because she was home alone. Home alone… _home alone…_ She thought. "Well," She said out loud. "Better take advantage of this moment because it sure as hell won't come again for a while…"

Unbuttoning her shorts, unzipping the zipper and locking her bedroom door, Jennifer did what any normal, maturing, hormonal teenager would do. She started masturbating… and it was grand.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Where's your sister?" Two-Bit asked as he met Ponyboy, Sodapop, Steve and Johnny at the DX to head to the Curtis'.

"House." Soda answered. "She's been home since we all left this morning."

After the five started getting a move on at home, Steve spoke up. "Wait… so she's been home all day by herself. What has she been doing?"

Soda and Pony shrugged. "How would we know and why would we care? She's old enough to make her own decisions."

"How much ya wanna bet she's doing something she's not supposed to be?" Two-Bit asked as he elbowed quiet Johnny.

"Man, I don't care." Johnny said sourly.

"Two-Bit, stop talking about my sister like that or else Darry's gonna find out and get onto ya." Soda said as he shoved his hands down his pockets.

"I'm just guessing!" He laughed.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Alright Curtis! You can go!" Mr. Daniels yelled to the eldest of the Curtis brothers.

Darry carefully scaled his way down the ladder and off the roof, removing his gloves and gathering his things. "See ya tomorrow boss!" He called as he got into his red pick-up truck.

"See ya Curtis!" Mr. Daniels called with a wave. Darry returned it and started his way towards his house; wondering what was for dinner and how Jennifer was doing.

 **oOoOoOo**

Little did the guys know Jennifer was doing _just_ fine. She was enjoying herself a little too much. This wasn't her first time pleasuring herself. She's done this plenty of times; in the shower; over at friends house (don't ask); home alone; sometimes even when the gang _is_ over. She was pretty good at hiding it when there was people over, being super quiet and nonchalante. But when Jennifer was alone, she got into it; heavy breathing; moaning and groaning; fingering and rubbing; everything. Sometimes, she doesn't just use her hands. Not getting into detail with that, the front door opened. But Jennifer was too busy to notice.

 **oOoOoOo**

"What's for dinner tonight Sodapop?" Ponyboy asked his brother as him, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny walked in and took their rightful places in the living room: Two-Bit and Steve sprawled all over the floor, Johnny on the couch and Ponyboy at the kitchen table to do homework while Soda waltzed into the kitchen the start cooking.

"I don't know… I was kinda thinkin blue corn and maybe some green mashed potatoes. How 'bout that?" He asked, sliding off his shoes.

"Why not?" Ponyboy replied when suddenly, the eldest Curtis came through the door.

"Hey Superman!" Two-Bit called.

Darry hung up his jacket and, too, slid off his shoes. "Hey guys, where's Pony and Soda?" Darry said.

Steve pointed his arm up and towards the left. "Soda's starting dinner and Pony's doin… who cares?" Steve let his arm fall onto the floor and create a nice flopping noise."

Darry walked to the dining room and saw his youngest brother starting homework. He looked into the kitchen and saw Soda starting dinner. "Hey Pone." He greeted.

Without looking up, Pony answered his brother. "Hey Dar, how was work?"

Darry walked into the kitchen. "Same old, same old," Soda turned around and saw Darry. "Hey Pepsi-Cola."

"Sup Darry!" Soda yelled.

Before anyone could talk, the quietness gave away a hidden noise. The sound of someone panting; something they didn't hear due to the noise. "You guys hear that?" Two-Bit asked as him and Steve got up from the floor.

The breathing picked up, getting a little more noticeable. If the guys hadn't stopped talking, they would never have noticed it.

 **oOoOoOo**

Without even noticing it, Jennifer's breathing started getting shorting. She was now fingering herself… something she discovered how to do not too long ago. Jennifer thought she was alone, but she thought wrong, so when she gasped at sudden pleasure; she didn't do anything, only continued. If she _knew_ the guys minus Dallas were in the house, she would've either stopped, or finished silently; but no knowing they were there, she continued on as if no one was there. Small, quiet moans escaped her lips and her breathing was fast and heavy-something the guys _definitely_ heard now.

 **oOoOoOo**

The gang was all staring at each other, many ideas and thoughts racing through their mind as to what could be causing those noises. They had plenty of ideas, but one word was all on their mind: Jennifer.

"Where's Jennifer?" Darry asked as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Jennifer!" Soda yelled. Nothing. "Jennifer?!" Still nothing.

"Check in her room…" Steve warned quietly.

Ever since Soda and Pony started sharing a room, Jennifer had taken over Soda's old room.

Ponyboy got up and walked over to their only sisters room. Everyone watched cautiously as Pony knocked quietly on her door. When he got no response, he knocked a little louder and harsher. "Jennifer?" He called through the door.

Still nothing, so Ponyboy put his hand on the doorknob, but backing away from the door when he realized it was locked. "What's wrong Pone?" Soda asked, strolling out of the kitchen.

"It's locked." He confessed, a little confused. He wasn't the only one.

Darry walked over to the door and tried to open it, but failing when he too felt that it was locked. Instead of banging on the door and screaming for an answer, Darry put his ear against the door and heard the noises; the moaning, the gasps and groans, the panting. "Oh my god…" He said quietly as he backed away from the door.

"What is it Muscles?" Two-Bit asked.

"Does anybody know how to pick a lock? Like… now?" Darry asked. He didn't want to interrupt his younger sister if she was pleasuring _herself,_ but if a boy was in there with her, he was _dead._

Steve stepped forward. "Step aside boys and let the professional work his magic."

Everyone moved out from the front door as Steve picked up a bobby-pin; bending it into his desired shape and kneeling down in front of the doorknob. He shoved the pin in there and started to work; slamming the door knob when he got it unlocked. "You get it?" Johnny asked quietly.

Steve was still knelt down in front of the door when he nodded. Darry walked forward and put his hand on the doorknob. He jumped and so did everyone else when the door opened; showing an annoyed and obviously pissed off Jennifer holding the door open. She was the one who opened the door. Everyone looked at her; her hair was pretty messed up, her short button and zipper were undone-hanging down and showing a portion of Jennifer's panties; she cocked an eyebrow and adjusted her shirt so it wasn't revealing all of her stomach. "Does anybody wanna explain as to why my brother and his friend are breaking into my room?"

Everyone turned and looked at Darry whose eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. "He's the one who said he needed someone to pick a lock!" Steve said, bolting up from the ground and into the kitchen.

The Curtis sister looked up at her eldest brother, an irritated look on her face. "Darry? Is this true?" She asked.

"What on earth were you doing?" Darry asked; everyone still staring at Jennifer.

"Does it really matter? You were the one who was breaking down my door!" She screamed.

Darry took his sister by the arm and drug her into her room, shutting the door behind themselves. "Jennifer…"

"What?" She replied, crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto her left leg.

Darry leaned against the door and pointed to her unbuttoned and unzipped shorts. "Care to explain?"

The Curtis sister looked down and fixed her shorts. "What do you wanna know so bad that caused you to break my doorknob, huh?"

"What on earth were you doing that made you make all those noises?" He said in a tone so only Jennifer could hear.

"What noises?" Jennifer denied suspiciously.

Yeah she masturbates in a full house, but she'll never admit it. "The panting… the moaning… you know exactly what I'm talking about young lady."

"Okay! Fine! If you wanna know so bad, than I'll tell you! I was masturabting! There!" Jennifer uncrossed her arms. "Should I tell the rest of the house?!" She walked over to her door, heaved Darry off of it, and opened it. "Hey guys! I was masturbating, there!" She turned to Darry. "Are ya happy _now_?!"

Darry slammed the door shut again. "Jennifer Elaine Curtis, what is wrong with you?!"

 **oOoOoOo**

"Hey guys! I was masturbating, there!" She turned to Darry. "Are ya happy _now_?!"

Darry slammed the door shut again. "Jennifer Elaine Curtis, what is wrong with you?!"

Everyone stared at Jennifer's bedroom door, confused and shocked. Soda dropped his spoon. "My baby sister was _what_?" He said out-loud.

"Shh! I wanna hear this!" Steve whisper-yelled, causing everyone to quiet down and listen to the conversation.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me, you wanted to know; so there's no reason to keep it a secret!"

"That's not what I meant! Why the fuck were you masturbating?!"

"Why the hell does it matter?! Everyone does it! When I had to stay here a few months ago almost everyday alone, yeah, I got curious. So what? Don't act like you've never done it! You're no innocent and neither is Soda or Pony!"

"You leave them outta this!"

"Oh, so you're gonna defend them and get _me_ in trouble for something everyone is the house has literally done themselves? INCLUDING yourself!"

"They don't matter right now, all that matters is you! You're fifteen, you shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff!"

"And Ponyboy's fourteen and he's doing it!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've walked in on him too many times," Ponyboy blushed a deep shade of red as Two-Bit struggled to keep his tears back. "So what difference does it make with me?"

Darry sighed. "Jen, I just don't want you to do this kind of stuff. I mean, I understand you're growing up, and this may sound stupid, but I just can't stand to see you growin up and doin this kind of stuff…"

"Darry, it's okay. I understand too, but you can't tell me what to do forever, you know what right?"

"But as long as you're living under _my_ roof, I can still tell you what to do."

"Then I'll just like out in the yard."

"Jennifer…"

"Sorry," There was a pause. "But really Darry… you can keep me from somethings and prevent me from doing certain things, and there are things you can't keep me from doing. And technically, it's not my fault. Everyone gets these kind of feelings. It's our body's way of telling us we're maturing properly and we're all properly distinguishing hormones."

"Alright, stop getting all sciency on me Jen."

"Sorry, but I'm bein serious. I mean, you or someone was gonna find out sooner or later."

"True," Another pause. "Okay Jen, I understand. You keep doin what you wanna do, but try not to do it when me and your other brothers are here. And definitely not when the gang's here."

"I didn't know you guys were here! And also, I do sometimes do it when y'all are here… I'm just really quiet."

"Jennifer Elaine Curtis! I don't wanna hear about it anymore!"

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and Jennifer walked out. "Love you too Darry!"

Darry leaned in the bedroom doorway and watched along with everyone else as Jennifer went into the bathroom. "So… how much did you guys here?" Darry asked.

"Everything." Johnny admitted.

Darry simply chuckled. "Soda, continue gettin dinner done. Pony, finish up your homework. You guys, nevermind." Darry walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Time to finish what we started…" She whispered to herself as she turned on the shower, got in and finished her job well done.

Afterwards, while drying, the only thing running through her mind was the fact that Darry didn't want her growing up. The smile stay planted on her face as the thought of her older brother raced through her mind. He really did care about her, but what she was saying was also true. This was something Darry couldn't keep her from doing. But, all he wanted was the best for her, and that was something Darry could keep her from doing; but it was something Darry wanted her to do. So she just went along with it.


	2. Home & Sick

**Hey guys! So this chapter of** _ **What If**_ **is dedicated to one of my favorite authors** _ **Pony'sgirlfriend.**_ **Y'all should go check her out! Enjoy!**

 **oOoOoOo**

"Jennifer? You okay?" Sodapop asked, cracking Jennifer's bedroom door open just a tad to see her doubled over in her bed, hacking her lungs out. It was about one in the morning and Pony was the one to hear her; so he made Soda go check it out.

Jennifer rolled over and looked at her older brother? "Huh?" She asked, her voice congested and hoarse; as if it was being strained.

Soda opened the door a little more and leaned against the doorframe. "Jeez Jen, you sound horrible.

"I feel like it too…" She stated, turning over to cough some more.

Sodapop walked to his sister's bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling her forehead when she rolled back over. "Wow, you're pretty hot."

She smiled. "Thanks Soda, but I'm your sister and that would be gross." Jennifer strained to say in her weak voice.

"Jen, I'm bein serious; are you feelin okay?" Soda asked worried as he pushed Jennifer's hair off of her forehead.

"I don't know, I'll come talk to you in the morning. It's probably just allergies Soda, don't worry about it."

Soda hesitated before getting up. "Oh alright, but if you need anything, me, Darry or Ponyboy are just a room away."

"Kay, night Pepsi-Cola." Sodapop walked to the doorway and opened the door, checking on Jennifer one last time before leaving for the night.

 **oOoOoOo**

"GOOD MORNING CURTIS RESIDENCE, NO NEED TO WORRY! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Two-Bit screamed at the top of his lungs as him and Steve entered the Curtis' house.

Soda threw a spoon at him. "Two-Bit! Keep it down! Jen isn't feelin too hot." Darry and Ponyboy stopped what they were doing and looked at their other brother.

"What about Jennifer?" Darry asked, getting up from his chair at the dining room table.

"She was hackin her lungs out last night and it woke Pony up so I went to go check on her. She felt pretty hot but she told me not to worry." Soda admitted.

Before Darry could make it to his sister's bedroom, it flung open and Jennifer went flying into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before throwing up all over her hand and into her designated area. "Jen!" Darry screamed.

He ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair back as she continued to be sick and dry heave into the toilet; gagging once or twice before throwing up again. "Woah hun, you okay?"

"No…" Jennifer barely said; her voice barely above a strained whisper as she spit saliva and extra vomit into the toilet.

Jennifer sat on the floor with her head against the cool porcelain toilet as her eldest brother wet down a rag and wiped off her mouth. Darry knelt down and put his hand against Jen's cheeks and forehead. "Jeez Jennifer, you're burnin up!"

"S-s-sorry…" Jennifer stuttered before she started shaking and leaning her head against Darry's chest.

"Ya cold?" He asked. His sister only nodded before Darry put one of his arms under her legs and the other under her back; lifting her up. Jen wrapped her arms around Darry's neck and nestled her face into his warm and welcoming chest.

He flushed the toilet before carrying his ill sister out of the bathroom with everyone watching panic struck. Oldest Curtis carried her back into her room and gently laid her down onto her bed, middle and youngest Curtis entering soon after. "Soda, go get me a cool, wet washrag, Pony, fetch me the thermometer."

The two other brothers of Darry's and Jennifer's set off to get their requested items. Jen's eyes were shut when Darry shook her softly. "Jen?"

"Hmm?" She managed to get out, her eyes still closed.

"You feel okay?" He asked.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around her stomach and curled into the fetal position. "Hmm-mm…" She responded while shaking her head.

"Where does it hurt?" Darry asked as he was knelt down at the side of his little sister's bed.

"Everywhere Darry," Jen opened her eyes and they had tears clouding her vision. "Everywhere…" She whispered.

Sodapop and Ponyboy came back with the deliveries and Darry stuck the thermometer in Jen's mouth as her eyes closed. He was about to put the rag on Jen's forehead, but he stopped. "Soda," He said, looking one of his younger siblings. Soda perked up. "I said to get a _cool_ and _wet_ rag…"

"Oh!" Soda yelled, causing Jennifer to groan in agony. Soda winced and took the rag, leaving the room.

"Pony, can you go stall Two-Bit and Steve for me?" Pony nodded, walking out of the room, almost tripping over one of his older siblings on the way out.

"Dar, here ya go. I rung it out too, just incase." Darry grabbed the rag and folded it up, putting it on Jennifer's forehead; causing her to flinch and tense up. She seemed a little too out of it to recollect what was going on.

Taking the thermometer out of Jen's mouth, Darry read it aloud so Soda could hear. "102.8… my goodness Jen, what have you been doing?"

Darry stood up and pulled the blankets up to Jen's waist, so she wouldn't get too hot and raise her fever. Soda patted his back and motioned for him to leave the room with him.

 **oOoOoOo**

"What's goin on with Jennifer, Dar?" Two-Bit asked nervously.

Darry only shrugged and put away the thermometer. "I don't know Two-Bit, judging by what's goin on, I'm gonna go off the limb and say she's sick." Darry replied sarcastically, walking to the living room where Two-Bit, Steve and Soda were sitting on the floor and Ponyboy was laying on the couch.

"No need to get sassy Superman…" Two-Bit answered, snapping his fingers.

"Well, how did she get sick?" Steve said in a sincere voice.

The Curtis trio shrugged. "Probably school," Pony answered. "Everyone's been gettin a cold or the flu here and there and I've been trying to get Jen to avoid people who have it."

Darry and Soda were all ears now. Darry pointed to the guys. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm not letting you go back until Jen's better and the kids there stop gettin sick."

Two-Bit only smiled as Pony frowned. Steve high-fived Soda, Soda being happy that he could spend some more time with his best friend. Soon, Mickey Mouse came on and everyone settled down in the living room to watch.

 **oOoOoOo**

Getting up from her bed, Jennifer was determined to make it to _at least_ the living room. She hated having to stay in bed all day and her stomach was again bothering her some, so she wanted to move around.

It had been about two hours since she fell asleep and when she sat up, she could hear her bones crack from stiffness and feel how weak not just her legs were, but her whole body was as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She stood up and waited a second before regaining her balance. Pulling her soft and warm blanket off of her bed and wrapping it around her head and body, Jen started for the door; slowly, but surely.

She opened the door and squinted at the bright lights beaming through her door. "Jen, what are you doing?" Steve asked as he passed her door, only stopping when he saw her.

"Where's Darry?" She asked hoarsely and quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. Steve pointed to the kitchen.

"Makin some chocolate cake." She cringed at the mentioning of food and made her way to the kitchen.

When Darry saw her, he almost spat out the cake batter he was eating. "Jennifer! You should be in bed!"

Jen only rested her head on oldest Curtis' chest and kept a tight hold on her blanket. "My stomach hurts again…" She whined.

Darry set down the spoon and beater he was licking the batter off of and wrapped his arms around his only sister. "I understand, but you should really be resting."

"But that only makes it hurt more." Darry mentally rolled his eyes because he honestly felt really bad for Jen. He hated to see her miserable in any situation. He wishes he could take her spot and be the sick one, not his baby sister.

Darry swayed back and forth. "I know baby, but I can't have you up and about while you're like this and while everyones over. I don't want you to get even more sick and I don't want you to get anyone else sick," Jen looked up. "No offense."

Jen didn't say anything in response, only turned around and started coughing violently, causing her blanket to slip off of her head and onto her shoulders. She started shaking. "Where's Soda and Pony?"

Darry helped Jen to the couch and covered her up with her blanket when she laid down. "Went to go get you some medicine and stuff."

"For me?" She asked in her congested high-pitched voice as her eyes were closing. She saw Two-Bit, Steve and Darry turning off the lights and shutting the curtains to make the room dark.

"Yup," Darry said. He kissed her head. "Now get some rest here or else I'll take you back to your room." Jennifer only obeyed and shut her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

 **oOoOoOo**

Upon entering the pitch black house of theirs, Soda and Pony saw a lump lying down on the couch, confirming it was Jen when it started coughing some. Ponyboy entered the house as quietly as he could with Soda trailing him. "Hey Darry?" Soda whispered shouted.

"Yeah?" Darry answered also in a voice only loud enough for his brothers to barely hear. He walked out of his bedroom.

"Where's Two-Bit and Steve?" Soda asked as he put a bag on the table.

Darry pointed to the living room. "Steve's in the recliner and Two-Bit's on the floor. I told Two-Bit he could take my bed, but he insisted on the floor."

"Why's everyone asleep?" Pony asked, setting the second and third bag on the table. The beg had The Dingo food in them and Soda was anxious to start eating it.

Darry started rummaging through the drug store bag. "Jennifer didn't wanna sleep in her room and her stomach was hurting her again," Darry whispered. "So I let her sleep on the couch. Me, Two-Bit and Steve darkened the house and we all ended up going to sleep too. You guys just woke me up." Darry yawned as something started moving around on the floor.

Everyone looked over and saw Two-Bit sit up and rub his eyes; his hair sticking up here and there. "Wha…" He grumbled in the kind of voice where you don't give a shit what's going on, you just want everyone to shut the fuck up.

"Sorry…" Soda whispered. Two-Bit laid back down and adjusted his pillow, covered himself back up with his blanket and went back to sleep as the Curtis sister started coughing again. Only this time, waking up and gagging.

"Jen?" Darry asked full of concern when he saw Jennifer sit up. He rushed over to her and started rubbing her back to avoid a massive cleanup.

Luck was on their sides this time because she finally calmed down and stopped gagging. "Hey Jen, you alright?" Darry asked, but he got no answer for Jennifer had passed out once more in her oldest brother's arms.

Darry laid her down and felt her forehead again, it felt more hot this time around, concerning Darry more than he already was. He sighed and got up, walking back out to where his younger brothers were. "How's she doin?" Pony asked, just to be saying something.

Darry picked up the cough syrup and brought it to the kitchen where he turned on a light. "Well, as you can see, not good. I think it's that nasty cough that's botherin her the most," Darry answered, getting out a spoon. He handed it to Soda. "Soda, go wake Jen up and give this to her," He also handed him the medicine bottle. "You need to give her two spoonfuls, alright?"

Soda took the spoon and bottle and nodded. "Sure thing Dar," He walked out to the living room where Two-Bit and Steve were awake and whispering to each other. Soda bent down in front of the couch and gently shook his younger sister. She stirred and and gave a wry groan. "Jen? You awake?"

Jen turned over to see Soda bending down in front of her. "Soda?" He voice was getting a little worse since they left, something Soda noticed.

"Yeah, Jen, I need you to sit up for me," She tried to and ended up having Soda help her. He poured some of the medicine on the spoon. "I need you to take some of this."

Jen shook her head. "I can't…" She moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because, if I do… I'm gonna be sick."

"Jennifer, it's medicine. It'll help with that."

She didn't have any more strength of energy to fight back so she only nodded and proceeded to take some of the cough medicine; making her a little queasy, but she was able to hold it back. "That better?" Soda asked, putting the cap on the bottle.

Jen nodded. "Sure…"

Sodapop stood up and put the medicine and spoon on the coffee table. "Kay Jen, I'm gonna help you back to your room."

Soda pulled the blanket off of his little sister and took her arm, helping her stand up. Jen tried to, but she must've been a lot more exhausted then the last time she got up for she started seeing spots cloud her vision and a sudden shortness of breath when she swung her legs over the side of the couch. She put her head in her hands and burped, Soda getting a little worried.

"Everything alright Jen?" Soda asked. Jennifer didn't wanna worry her brothers more than she already was, so she just nodded.

"Yeah Soda, I'm fine… I think…" She pushed herself up and off of the couch, stumbling and wobbling for a second before Soda got a hold of her and helped her start walking.

"Wait Jen," Soda stopped. "You think you can make it back while I go get the medicine from the coffee table?" Jen nodded, taking a step towards her bedroom door before passing out completely.

"Jennifer!" Ponyboy screamed since he seemed to be the only one who saw his sister faint. He dropped the plate he had on the floor and rushed over to her.

"Pone? What is it?" Soda asked, turning around and dropping his things too when he saw his sister on the ground. Darry looked from where he was in the kitchen and ran straight over to Jen.

"What happened?" Darry asked as he picked his little sister up and off of the ground.

Soda shrugged. "I was helping her back to her room and I went back to get the medicine and she said she could make it back herself… but I guess she was wrong." Soda was blaming himself when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pony's.

"Soda, it's not your fault." He assured him while Darry didn't go to Jen's room, he took her to his room, wanting her to be cooled off since his room was pretty cold.

He set her down on the bed when he noticed her sweating some. "She needs to shower when she gets up," Darry said to his younger brothers who had walked into the room a little after. "But I don't see her getting up from here for a while."

"Well, then why'd you put her in your room?" Ponyboy asked. Soda had left to go talk to Two-Bit and Steve.

"It's cooler in here, if I put her in her room where it's hot, that'll only raise her fever."

 **oOoOoOo**

She awoke lightly to the sound of chairs moving around. She saw that it was dark out and that she wasn't in her room. Looking around, she noticed she was in Darry's room. How long had it been? She wondered as she sat up from the bed, giving her stomach a moment or two before standing up from the bed. She looked down and saw she was wearing the same clothes from when she had gotten sick the other day.

Fishing around in her eldest brothers dresser, Jen took an old shirt and put it on, leaving on her yoga shorts for she was scared she was gonna get too hot if she put on pants and become sick once again. She tucked in the front of the shirt and slid on some of Darry's socks. Making her way to the door, she tried to see if she could hear some of the conversation going on in the living room or wherever.

" _Darry, it's been four days, don't you think you should get Jen and have her walk around some?"_

" _Not until she wakes up on her own, she's gettin better, I just don't know when she'll get up is."_

" _When was the last time she had something proper to eat?"_

" _Ponyboy, why do you wanna know?"_

" _Because she's my sister too and I wanna make sure she's okay!"_

" _I don't know, I can just assure you that she's gonna be hungry when she gets up."_

"I am pretty hungry actually." Jen announced as she left the bedroom and stared at her brothers who were playing cards at the table along with Steve.

"Jennifer!" Soda screamed, throwing his cards and running up to hug his baby sister. "You had us so scared!"

"Soda, please stop, my stomach still hurts a bit and so does my head…" Jen said as she pushed her older brother off of her.

"Sorry…" Soda said full of guilt as Darry got up from his chair and stood in front of his sister.

"How ya feelin?" He asked as he put a hand on her cheek and then on her forehead.

Jen shrugged. "I'm still a bit sore, but other than that, I'm just hungry."

Darry drew back his hand and stared at Jen for a moment. "Well, you're still pretty warm,"

"Darry, just feed the damn child! She looks like she hasn't eaten in a month!" Steve announced. Ponyboy covered his mouth to avoid bursting out laughing as Soda nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Jen turned to the kitchen. "If you aren't gonna feed me then I'll just feed myself." She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle or beer, jokingly. Jen doesn't drink and also, she was too young.

Darry rushed towards her. "I don't think so missy," He said sternly, taking the beer bottle and putting it back in the fridge. He looked around and picked up an apple. "Why don't you go easy if your stomach's still botherin you a little, you do seem like you've lost some weight."

Jen took the apple gratefully and bit into it, savoring the sweet taste of food and especially her favorite fruit. The sweet juices making her taste buds beg for me. "Thanks Dar."

Darry put a hand on her back and helped her to the dining table where the guys started playing Gin Rummy. Jen sat back and just watched, continuing her sweet apple when suddenly her head gave a nasty throb. She stood up with a sharp intake of breath. Everyone looked up. "Jen? You okay?" Soda asked, also standing up and making his way to her.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts pretty bad…" Another throb made Jen throw her apple away. She had only taken a couple bites out of it.

"Well maybe you should do lie down." Soda suggested, helping her to Darry's room.

Jen nodded. "Kay…" She slowly laid down on Darry's bed, not covering up with the blankets or anything. She sprawled out all over the bed and closed her eyes, listening to Soda quietly leave the room, leaving the door open just a crack; just the way she likes it.

 **oOoOoOo**

About two days later, Jen was doin fine with the exception of a small headache here and there and an upset stomach every once in a while. One night, she had a headache and was lying in her bed, staring out the window and up at the stars. She couldn't go to sleep; so she just star gazed. Sometime around this moment, she realized just how lucky she was with a family like hers. Loving, caring and supporting brothers who are always there for her; protection and concerned friends who were always glued to her side. She sighed and chuckled, taking a few deep breaths before closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Not what it seems

**oOoOoOo**

She sung her little heart out. Singing her favorite song _The Wanderer_ by _Dion and the Belmonts_ was her shit. Sometimes, she didn't even know she was humming or singing. It was just a pretty bad habit. So when she started singing _Come and Go With Me_ by _The Del-Vikings_ without even knowing it, she didn't even notice, but the guys did.

 **oOoOoOo**

She was braiding her hair and putting on her makeup since her and Darry were going grocery shopping. Steve was waiting for Soda to get finished getting ready to go to work and Two-Bit was eating food with Ponyboy since they were meeting up with Dallas and Johnny later.

" _Love, love me darlin', Come and go with me, Please don't send me; 'way beyond the sea; I need you, darlin', So come go with me…"_ They heard a beautiful yet unfamiliar voice sing, letting the house be filled with the voice.

"Which one of y'all has a record on?" Darry asked, looking up from the grocery list he was writing.

"No one Dar." Steve called since he was standing in the living room.

" _Come, come, come, come, Come into my heart, Tell me, darlin', We will never part; I need you, darlin', So come go with me."_ Everyone continued to listen to the voice to try and see if they could tell who it was. It definitely sounded like a girls voice, and there was only one girl in the house; Jennifer.

"Jen?" Darry called out.

"Yeah?" She yelled back from the bathroom, pinning up some extra hairs with a bobby pin.

"You almost ready?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes!" She called, starting her makeup. Everyone seemed to notice the singing stopped when the Curtis sister was talking. Give or take a couple minutes later, Jen walked out of the bathroom with her hair and makeup done, but still in her pajamas.

"You goin like that?" Darry asked.

Jennifer made her way to her room. She turned around and looked at Ponyboy. "Pony, it's cold today; take a jacket. Two-Bit, he's not leaving this house until he has one."

Two-Bit got up from chair and saluted the sister. "Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't call me ma'am."

Two-Bit saluted her again. "Sir yes sir!"

She ignored him and opened her bedroom door, closing it after herself.

 **oOoOoOo**

She wasn't trying to embarrass her younger brother, it was just actually really cold out that day. She put on black leggings and a plain white knit sweater. She put on some black combat boots and tucked in the laces. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the room; catching Two-Bit's wondering eyes by snapping her fingers in front of his face. "My face is what you should be looking at Mr. Mathews, not my ass, perv." She winked at him as she mumbled the last bit as Darry stood up from the table.

"Ready?" Darry asked as he checked he had his keys, wallet and list.

"Yup," She noticed that Soda and Steve must've already left for the day. "Ponyboy, I'm serious. If you come home later and I find out you didn't take a coat your ass is mine." She threatened.

"Jen's right Pony, take a coat just incase. I left you some money on the kitchen counter, be careful you two." Darry mentioned as him and his younger sister left.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Jen caught you starin at her ass?" Steve spat out, taken aback. He knew about Two-Bit's crush on the Curtis' sister and he was always bugging him to just come clean about it; but Two-Bit was scared what her brothers would say. He's eighteen and she's fifteen, that would totally be one thing they wouldn't allow.

Two-Bit nodded as he took a swig of his Pepsi. "Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing what she said to me when she found out."

"When who found out what?" Soda asked, walking in from the garage and wiping his hands on an old rag. Ponyboy was outside, with a coat on, talking to Johnny and Dallas.

Steve snickered as Two-Bit shot death glares at him. "Two-Bit got caught starin at your sisters ass…" Steve said, barely holding back his laughs. Two-Bit punched him in the arm as Soda sent daggers in Two-Bit's direction with his eyes.

"You were _WHAT?!_ " He screamed. Soda was probably the most protective of his sister when it came to things like this.

"You heard it right Sodapop, Two-Bit here has the hots for your sister…" Steve confessed, earning a shove from Two-Bit that made Steve fall over on the floor.

"Is this true Two-Bit? You like Jen?" Soda asked wryly. Two-Bit looked at his feet feeling a little ashamed.

He nodded slightly. "Yeah… there's no need to worry about it though, I already get the hint I can't date her," Two-Bit looked up and saw Soda smiling and Steve still on the floor. "I'm gonna go, see y'all later."

Before Two-Bit could take two steps, he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and saw Soda. "Dafuq do you mean we won't let you date her? If I had to pick anyone for Jen to date it would be you."

Two-Bit's eyes widened. "Really?"

Soda nodded and let go of his friends arm. "Yeah really! You and Jennifer would be great together! And," Soda leaned forward. "Don't tell anyone this, but she's told me she likes you too… don't tell anyone!"

Two-Bit's heart went racing and a smile spread across his face. "Are you serious?"

"Keith, I'm dead serious."

Steve watched from the floor as Two-Bit turned around. "See y'all later!" He called, an idea going through his mind.

 **oOoOoOo**

" _It's now or never, come hold me tight. Kiss me my darling, be mine tonight. Tomorrow will be too late, it's now or never. My love won't wait."_ They sung together as they drove to the grocery store.

"You know, you have a very pretty voice Jen." Darry mentioned as they drove into the parking lot.

Jen cocked an eyebrow at her oldest brother. "What makes you say that?" Darry parked the truck and looked over at Jen who was gathering her purse and checking over the grocery list.

"Don't act like I didn't hear you this morning when you were singing in the bathroom. _Come and Go With Me_ is your favorite song, and you're the only one who knows all the lyrics to it. And just now, I'm right fucking beside you Jen. I can hear you singing."

Jennifer blushed and got out of the truck. "Come on Superman, let's get this done."

Superman smiled and followed his sister, laughing to himself.

 **oOoOoOo**

"What are you smirking about Two-Bit?" Dallas asked as him, Two-Bit, Johnny and Ponyboy were leaving The Dingo to go back to the house. Two-Bit had come up with an idea about how to confess his thing for the Curtis sister and he couldn't keep the smile of excitement off of his face.

Everyone looked at Two-Bit and he looked at Dally. "Nothin…" He said full of suspicion to everyone around him.

"Sure," Pony scoffed, staring at Two-Bit's face as he was walking backwards. "That's what they all say."

Two-Bit rolled his eyes and patted quiet old Johnny on his shoulder. "Atleast you respect my privacy right Johnny?"

He shrugged. "Well, now I'm a little curious too…" Two-Bit rolled his eyes again and turned around to walk in front of everybody, anxious for Jen and Darry to get home.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Does Jen really like Two-Bit?" Steve asked as he was handing his best friend tools while Soda was under the hood of a car.

" _Does_ she? She's liked him forever." Soda threw an old screw out from underneath the car.

"Does Jen know Two-Bit likes her?" Steve asked as he handed Soda a new screw.

Soda scoffed. "Fuck no. Even _I_ didn't know Two-Bit liked her."

They quickly changed the topic for their boss was walking in to tell them it was time to go home.

 **oOoOoOo**

"I got these ones Dar," She says as she take some of the bags from the bed of pickup. "You get those."

"Kay," Darry looks to his left and sees Pony, Two-Bit, Dallas and Johnny. "Hey Jen, look who's here."

She looked over and sees her long time crush, her younger brother WITH A COAT, and her two other friends. She smiled and strolled into the house, setting the bags down at the dining table and starting to unpack them, putting the foods in their rightful spots in the kitchen while Darry and the other guys came in with some more bags.

Sometime later while unpacking the things, Sodapop and Steve ran in, panting for breath. "I won…" Steve gasped out.

Soda stood up. "No you jackass, _I won._ "

Jennifer looked at them from where she was taking things out of the bag. "Won what?"

Steve straightened up and cringed, grabbing his sides. "We raced back here… from the DX, and I won."

Soda pushed Steve. "Bullshit! I won!"

Jen had two cups of hot chocolate in her hands, ready to give them to Steve and Soda since they were working all day; they were the only ones to get hot chocolate. She handed them to cups and smiled warmly. "How about it was a tie, and a game of Gin Rummy will help decide who won?"

Soda and Steve started to drink their hot chocolate and grabbed the deck of cards, sitting down at the dining table and starting a game. Two-Bit watched from where he was on the couch. He admired how laid back and carefree Jen was, how open she was towards everyone and her love for peace. Jen hated fights and fighting so when she calmed Soda and Steve down, Two-Bit blushed. _Okay, now's your chance…_ Two-Bit thought. He got up from where he was on the couch and walked over to the Curtis sister.

"Darry? Did we by any chance get so-" She didn't get to finish for someone had turned her around and kissed her gently and mellowy. It was her long-time crush, Two-Bit Mathews. She wasted no time kissing him back and feeling him relax under her touch.

Two-Bit relaxed when he felt Jennifer un-tense and when she kissed back. "Did we get what Jen?" Darry asked as he walked out from the kitchen and into the dining room where he saw Two-Bit and his younger sister kissing. "What the fuck…" He said outloud.

Soda and Steve were staring at the scene before them and Soda was smiling, nudging Steve to prove the two liked each other. Ponyboy looked up from where he was on the couch and saw the scene as Johnny had no reaction. Dally was standing with a devilish smirk on his face. No one bothered to interrupt them until Two-Bit had Jen leaning on the table. "Keith!" Darry yelled.

They didn't snatch apart, they didn't shove apart. There was no need because they already kissed in front of the gang. Two-Bit simply detached his lips from Jen and looked up and Darry. "Yes?"

"Care to explain?" He demanded as he put a box of cake mix on the counter. Jen put her hand on Two-Bit's cheek and gave him another sweet and passionate kiss before sliding out from under him and into the bathroom.

Two-Bit mentally high-fived himself and smiled as he stood up and fixed his shirt. Darry walked over to him. "Hey there Dar! How ya doin?"

Darry didn't look amused one bit. He knew Jen liked Two-Bit but he didn't know he liked her back, and he _definitely_ didn't think this was how they would find out. "Two-Bit, can you _please_ explain to me what that was all about?"

Two-Bit smiled as Jen tried to quietly open the bathroom door and sneak past her brothers. "You too missy, out here _now_." Darry announced, not even turning around. Jen soon joined Two-Bit and Darry and stood beside Two-Bit.

"Well, as you can see," Two-Bit started. "I was kissing your sister!" Jen mentally face palmed herself.

"Why?" Darry demanded.

"Hey, does anybody know when _The Newlywed Game_ comes on tonight? I heard it's a new episode!" Jen tried to swerve off into a different conversation because she knew this was gonna turn into a big fight. And her, along with everyone else, knew she hated fights.

"Because I _like_ her Darry." Two-Bit answered, a stupid smile on his face.

"I understand that _now._ But why did you approach and admit it to her like that?"

"So, Elvis Presley anybody? How about The Beatles? You like them?"

"Because I can."

"Well, you should've ran it by me first!"

"Just lay off Darry! I can handle my own life and de-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Jennifer finally screamed. "You guys need to calm the hell down and sort this out like real men!" Everyone turned to look at her. Her sudden outburst caused Johnny to quietly leave. Dallas sat down on the couch and thought _If I had some popcorn then this would be the best._

"Fine," Darry said. He puffed out his chest. "Two-Bit, please answer to me if you wish to date my sister."

Jen threw herself on Two-Bit. "Oh fuck that shit, I'm datin him no matter what you say." Jen said, kissing Two-Bit. He was taken aback, but kissed her back; picking her up and spinning her around, letting Jennifer wrap her legs around his waist.

"Ya know what? Fine. You can date my sister, but we're gonna have a talk later Keith." Darry eyed Two-Bit and walked back out to the kitchen.

Jennifer and Two-Bit pulled apart and rested their foreheads against one another's. "So," Two-Bit started, resting his hands on Jen's ass not to be flirty, just to keep her up on his waist. "You wanna date me?"

Jen smiled and bit her lip. "And you like me?"

Two-Bit smiled. "I do," He nodded. "I do like you Jen."

Jennifer nodded and placed her hands on Two-Bit's cheeks. "And I do wanna date you. Because two people who like each other and make-out should become a couple."

Two-Bit took a deep breath. "Jennifer Elaine Curtis, will you be my girl?"

Jen kissed him again. "Obviously."

* * *

 **Hey guys, were you expecting that? Let me know what you think about it! I thought this chapter was just gonna be about Jennifer singing, but I had an idea in mind. Let me know how you feel about this! =^-^=**


	4. Later Tonight

**oOoOoOo**

"Jen?" Someone called out as they walked through the door. Jennifer didn't hear it though because she was asleep… yet it was four in the afternoon. Steve, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Two-Bit were at the house; Steve and Soda were home from work and Ponyboy and Two-Bit were out of school until tomorrow. Jennifer dropped out of school along with Soda when their parents died to help around the house. Kind of like a stay at home mom; that's why she was always home alone. She cleaned up the house, her brothers rooms, her room, did the laundry, cooked and did the dishes while everyone was out for the day.

Except for today. Jennifer didn't set her alarm and the boys weren't loud enough this morning to wake her up. If someone or something wasn't there to wake her up, she would sleep all day. "Jennifer!" Soda yelled once more. Still nothing.

Sodapop and Ponyboy took off their shoes as Two-Bit and Steve sat down at the dining table and started playing Gin Rummy. Ponyboy went to his room to do homework while Soda went to go see if Jennifer was in her room.

He opened the door and saw Jennifer on her side, facing the door, still dead to the world. Soda sighed and walked over to the side of her bed; not waking her up, but tickling her to get her awake. As soon as Soda touched her sides which were her ticklish spots, Jennifer woke up and started laughing. "SODA! STOP!" She screamed while laughing.

"YOU SHOULD BE AWAKE!" He yelled while smiling. Steve and Two-Bit leaned in their chairs to see the two middle Curtis' fooling around. Jennifer shot out of bed in her white shirt, no bra, and a pair of Darry's old boxers. She loved wearing them just to lounge around in and wear to bed. Soda chased after her, catching her by the waist and picking her up when she got to the living room. He threw her on the ground and pinned her wrists beside her head.

"Soda, let me up!" The Curtis sister demanded, but Sodapop shook his head.

"Why are you still asleep?" Soda questioned. But Jen just wasn't having it; she knelt her brother where the sun don't shine, causing him to fall over as she got up, giving Two-Bit a quick kiss on the cheek, and running back into her room, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it.

Right around this time, oldest Curtis walked in. He took one look at Sodapop holding his man-region and yelled, "Jennifer!"

Her bedroom door slowly opened and she walked out to the living room where Darry was helping Soda off the ground. "Hey Darry, how was work?" She asked innocently.

Darry cocked an eyebrow. "Jen, why are you still in your pajamas?" He asked as Soda made his way to his room, closing the door behind himself.

Jennifer looked down at her clothes. "Because I was sleeping…" Darry rolled his eyes.

"What time did you get up?" Jennifer looked at the clock. _4:09._

"Um… about three minutes ago, why?" Darry set down his tools and took off his shoes, walking past Jennifer and into the kitchen.

"Jen, if you wanna help around here you have to be gettin up by at least the time we leave. I appreciate the help but if you're not gonna do it I'm sendin you back to school." Darry lectored in a calm voice.

Jennifer followed her oldest brother into the kitchen. "I'm sorry Dar, I forgot to set my alarm and I guess I just slept through y'alls ruckus this morning." Darry patted Jen's back.

"It's alright… but as your punishment, you're making dinner and the cake afterwards," She rolled her eyes but sighed in relief. Jennifer didn't really wanna make dinner or cake, but it was better than doing the dishes. "And you're doin the dishes."

"Ugh!" She complained, slouching and dragging her feet towards the living room, where she fell onto her stomach and onto the couch.

"Oh come on Jen, I'll help ya!" Two-Bit announced, throwing his cards down onto the table and sitting on the floor beside his girlfriend.

Jen turned her face so she was looking at her boyfriend, her face smooshed by the couch. "Bullshit."

Two-Bit scoffed. "Bulltrue! I'll help ya! Well… I don't know what _you're_ definition of help is, but I'll be there in the kitchen with you!" Jennifer smiled and puckered her lips, wanting a kiss. Two-Bit gave her one and poked her stomach.

She curled into a ball. "DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled. Two-Bit flinched but smiled in amusement as he continued to poke Jen.

Curtis sister got up from the couch and started to walk away, but Two-Bit grabbed her wrist, twirled her around and kissed her; pinning her up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around her waist. This time, when he put his hands under her shorts and on her ass, he did it for pleasure; groping them and enjoying all of it, just like Jennifer was.

She put her hands on his face as she put one leg down, but kept the other one up since Two-Bit bit was using it for his… _things._ They were now full on making out in the middle of the living room, Jennifer and Two-Bit both blushing but not caring one bit when Jen felt Two-Bit getting hard underneath of her… "Jen? You startin dinner or not?" Darry called from the kitchen.

Two-Bit pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, both catching their breath. "Yeah, hold on!" Jennifer answered to her brother. She ran her fingers up and down her boyfriends body, feeling the goosebumps he was getting. She ran her hand over Two-Bit's member, causing him to shudder and gasp. "We'll go back to your place after everything…" She whispered winking.

Two-Bit wasn't a virgin but he knew Jen was, and he wanted to be the one to change that _so badly._ And he was gonna do that tonight even if it meant getting down on his knees and begging. Jen smiled slyly and left a gasping Keith leaning against the wall as she merrily skipped her way to the kitchen.

 **oOoOoOo**

"I'm making spaghetti tonight Dar, is that alright?" Jennifer asked as she started taking the things out of the cabinets and the fridge.

Darry nodded as he joined his two brothers and Steve in the living room. "I don't care," He looked at the wall and saw Two-Bit leaning against it, where he was from earlier. "Two-Bit, what are you doin?" Two-Bit snapped his eyes open and saw everyone looking at him.

"What?" He looked around. "Where's Jen?" He questioned, immediately regretting asking that because it only seemed to make his willy a little more interested in the conversation.

Soda pointed to the kitchen. "Making dinner, why?" Two-Bit walked into the kitchen and leaned in Jen's ear.

"I cannot wait… until tonight Jen…" He whispered in her ear so only she heard. She turned around and saw him.

"Why not?" She asked outloud. Two-Bit put a finger over his lips, signaling for her to quiet down. "Why not?" She whispered this time.

"Because there is something that needs to be taken care of _now._ " He whispered between clenched teeth. Jennifer already knew what he was talking about.

"Then go to the bathroom and take care of it." She answered so only her boyfriend could hear. Two-Bit followed her over to the counter as she dug through the cabinets for a pot. When she bent down, the sight of her ass made Two-Bit let out a shuddered breath. He needed to deal with this _now._ ASAP.

"Jennifer get up," The Curtis sister stood up with a pot in her hands. "I think you're just doin this on purpose now." She smiled and walked over to the sink, filling up the pot with hot water.

"Totally… that's _exactly_ what I'm doin Keith." She said sarcastically, leaving the pot to fill up as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of strawberries. She ran them under the water for a second before putting down a paper towel and setting them on it. She also got out the whipped cream from the fridge, spraying some into her mouth, before she would put a little bit on the strawberry and eating it.

Two-Bit leaned against the counter. Jennifer turned off the water and picking up the pot and putting it on one of the stove burners. When she turned it on, she heard the sound of the whipped cream container being used and turned around to see Two-Bit helping himself to some whipped cream covered strawberries. "Two-Bit, I was eating those! I bought them for me!" She said with a smile.

Two-Bit sprayed some in his mouth as he hopped up on the counter. Curtis sister took the spaghetti box and opened it, pouring a pinch of salt into the boiling water and waiting for it to boil completely before putting the spaghetti in it. "Two-Bit, stop eating them!" She yelled when she saw her boyfriend helping himself to some more whipped cream and strawberries.

"But I'm hungry!" He said with a mouth full. She snatched the whipped cream can away from Two-Bit and left the strawberries.

"I don't care if you eat the strawberries, I just want you to stop binging on my whipped cream!" Jen yelled as she gave herself a mouthful of cream.

Two-Bit, who had been forgetting about his situation and let it die down some, stuck an annoyed hand out. "How come you get to do it!"

"Because I paid for it and it's mine!"

"But I don't pay for the beer in there and Darry let's me have some!"

"Well I'm not allowed to have beer so that's not in my department babe, sorry!" Two-Bit crossed his arms and pouted like a baby. "Fine, ya know what?" Jennifer sighed. She walked over to Two-Bit. "Open up."

Two-Bit opened his mouth and when Jen sprayed some in there, she moved her hand and sprayed it all over his face. She drew back and laughed as Two-Bit licked and wiped some of it off. "You are so gonna get it…" He threatened as he picked up a handful of strawberries and hopped off the counter.

"You wouldn't dare…" She said astonished. She was wearing all white and the last thing Jennifer needed was having to spend two hours getting red strawberry stains out of her clothes. But, Two-Bit only took a threatening step towards his girlfriend.

Before she could escape, Two-Bit wrapped his arms around her and smashed strawberries all over her clothes, leaving small and soaked red stains all over her shirt. "Two-Bit, stop!" She screamed while laughing. He didn't though. He drug her over to the whipped cream and sprayed it all over her face and in her mouth.

Finally, he let her go. She regained her balance and looked down at her shirt. "Two-Bit, do you know how long this is gonna take to get out?!" She whined, wiping some whipped cream off of her face and licking it off of her fingers.

He shrugged. "All I know is you might wanna check on the spaghetti." She turned around and grabbed a spoon, stirring the spaghetti while licking whipped cream off of her face. She put the spaghetti pot on a burner that was turned off and put another pot that was shorter than the first on the already hot burner, pouring some spaghetti sauce into the pan to let it heat up.

"Two-Bit, if you're gonna " _help"_ me, than you're actually gonna have to do something. So," She walked over to one of the cabinets and grabbed five plates, handing them to Two-Bit. "I want you to set the table."

Two-Bit scoffed and walked out to the dining room with Jen behind him. He set the stack of plates on the table. "Done!" He called, trying to walk back to the kitchen but Jen grabbed his collar and drug his ass back to the table with everyone watching and laughing.

"No, not _done._ You have to spread the plates out to each chair jackass. You're not gonna get off the hook that easily." Two-Bit put the plates around the table and turned to face Jennifer, looking down at her short body.

"Am I done _now_?" He asked. Jennifer walked into the kitchen and grabbed five forks and five knives. She handed them to her boyfriend. She tugged on his collar and brought him down to his ear level.

"If you do like I ask," She whispered smoothly. "Than you'll get an even better treat tonight…" This caused Two-Bit to spin around and do everything properly, following her into the kitchen and setting it nicely. She gave him the pot-holders. "Put these on the table so we don't burn it with the pots," Jen came out a minute later and put the pots on the pot holders. "Kay everyone, time to eat!" She called.

Steve, Sodapop, Two-Bit, Ponyboy and Darry all sat down at the dinner table. "Aren't you eatin Jen?" Ponyboy asked. She shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry." She admitted. She walked into the kitchen and picked up one of the few strawberries left in the container, spraying it with some whipped cream, only to realize there was none left. "Well SHIT Two-Bit!" She yelled, holding the can and walking out to the dining table. "There's none left!"

He shrugged. "Hey babe, it's not _my_ fault you decided to start the fight," He eat another mouthful before getting up from the table and leaning down to her ear. "I'll make up for it tonight," Jen blushed a deep shade of red. "Seems like we're both getting surprises tonight now are we?" His hot breath on her neck gave her goosebumps as he walked back to his chair and sat down.

Jennifer threw the empty can at Two-Bit. "Fuck yeah you'll make up for it by goin out a buying me another can!" She yelled sarcastically and walked back into the kitchen.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Hey Darry, I'm gonna go out for a bit, I'll be back later." She said as she grabbed her coat. Darry looked up from his paper.

Two-Bit had left about ten minutes ago and was secretly hiding on the porch, waiting for Jen. Steve had stayed for he was spending the night. Ponyboy was off in the shower and Soda was in his room. "Did you do this dishes?"

She nodded, sliding on her shoes. "Yes, and I started a load of laundry and made some cake. It's cooling off on the counter if you want any."

"Where ya goin?" Darry asked before she left.

"Out. I'll see you later. And if I don't come home, please don't worry." She said before she left the house.

Two-Bit sprung up from the rocking porch swing. "Ya ready?" He asked as he lead her off the porch and down the road.

She nodded and held his hand. "Let's get this party started." And they soon approached Two-Bit's house.


	5. Romeo & Juliet

**oOoOoOo**

She woke up snuggled against her boyfriend. She smiled as she remembered last night. He had taken her virginity and she thought it was _so_ worth it. She felt slightly cold and that was because she wasn't wearing any clothes and neither was Two-Bit. She poked his chest. "Two-Bit…" She said smoothly. Two-Bit turned over on his side so that he was face to face with Jennifer.

He was still asleep but he cracked an eye open when she gave his nose a little kiss. "Good morning sexual…" She said with the slyest smile. Two-Bit opened his eyes and stared at his girlfriend.

"What time is it?" His early morning rough and scratchy voice asked. Jennifer shrugged.

"I don't know, I just got up," She answered. When she looked at the window and saw that it was broad daylight, she started to panic a little. "I hope you know my brothers are gonna kill the both of us."

Two-Bit threw an arm around her and kissed her. "Who cares, at least we'll die together, like Romeo and Juliet when they shoot themselves in that graveyard." Jennifer laughed. "What?"

"Romeo and Juliet died because Juliet was forced to marry Paris, but she didn't want to; so she went to confession to talk to Friar Lawrence where he gave her a potion to make her seem like she was dead, but she wasn't. On the day of her wedding, the Nurse found her and pronounced her dead; causing the Capulet family to lay her in a vault where all the dead Capulet's are put once they die, just like her cousin Tybalt. Since Romeo and Juliet were married, Romeo was so devastated when he found out she was "dead." He was supposed to get some letters from the Friar saying she wasn't dead and he should wait there for when she wakes up and take her away, but he never got them; so when he found out she was dead, he went to the Apothecary and bought a fast acting drug potion to kill himself with. Romeo found Juliet in the vault and delivered this huge fucking monologue before drinking the poison and kissing Juliet, then dying. When Juliet woke up and found Romeo dead, she took his dagger and stabbed herself since there was no more poison left for her to drink." Two-Bit laid staring at Jennifer, flabbergasted at his girlfriend.

"How the fuck did you know all that?" He asked. Jen sat up with the sheet covering her bare chest.

"Unlike some people, I enjoy reading." She nudged Two-Bit. He sat up and they both laid against the headboard of Two-Bit's king sized bed. He had his arm around her shoulder and she laid her head on her chest until there was a knock on the door.

"Keith?" It was his mother. Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"There's some people here to see you." She said.

"Who?" Jen began to worry and full on panic set in when the door opened and her brothers along with Steve were standing there.

"JENNIFER ELAINE CURTIS!" Darry yelled. Sodapop slammed his hand over Pony's eyes as Steve covered his mouth and doubled over, letting out muffled laughs.

She took a couple deep breaths. "Yes Darry?" She answered calmly.

"What in the name of hell are you doing?!" He yelled angrily.

"What I wanna know is why you're here and not at home." She sassed back.

"Because when you didn't come home last night we got worried. This morning, we noticed both you and Two-Bit weren't here so…" Soda answered, his hand still over Pony's eyes.

"Darry, I told you last night if I didn't come home, don't worry about it." Jen said as Two-Bit reached on the floor and gave her his shirt. She put it on discreetly and let the sheet fall onto her lap to cover the rest of her and Two-Bit.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have worried if Two-Bit stopped by. Because when two people don't show up, and it just so happens to be a boy and a girl, ideas start running around in everyone's head!" Sodapop took himself, his younger brother and Steve into the living room.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Darry… I wasn't gonna stay a virgin forever, you know that right?" Two-Bit struggled to hold in his chuckles.

Darry sighed and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut afterwards. The two looked at each other. "Well… I think we should get dressed." Two-Bit said, slipping into his boxers. Jennifer swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulling on her panties and sweatpants; keeping Two-Bit's shirt on and throwing hers into her boyfriend's dresser.

When they both got dressed, they kissed nice and passionately before walking out to the living room.

 **oOoOoOo**

They were walking into the Curtis' home together. "Wait, so why did Tybalt die again?" He asked as he held the door open for her.

"Because Tybalt killed Romeo's best friend, Mercutio, which made him really mad because Romeo didn't want Mercutio and Tybalt to fight at all; but Tybalt wanted to fight Romeo. When Mercutio died, Romeo killed Tybalt and was then banished from Verona." She answered as her boyfriend followed her into the kitchen where she got herself a Pepsi and he got himself a beer.

"Damn… when was Romeo and Juliet written?" They sat at the kitchen table together, sipping on their drinks.

"1597 by William Shakespeare. He's a famous playwright and I read in the newspaper that Romeo and Juliet the movie is coming out October 8, 1968 in theatres!" She said excitingly.

Two-Bit smiled. "Well don't you think I should read it first?" He asked. She smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"I don't give a shit if you're not gonna read, I'm goin to go see it!" She yelled as Ponyboy came out of his room with Sodapop.

"See what?" Pony asked.

"The new Romeo and Juliet movie coming out next year!" She exclaimed. Ponyboy's eyes automatically widened.

"We're gonna go see it together then." He said. She nodded and he went into the kitchen with his older brother.

Two-Bit looked at her then whispered, "Look, I'm sorry for gettin you in trouble this morning." She only laughed and laid her hand on his.

"I don't care… that night was definitely worth it. We _must_ do that again." She said slyly. Two-Bit grinned and pulled Jen into his lap where he let her straddle him and gave her a kiss.

What was a kiss, turned into french kissing. What was french kissing, turned into a heated makeout session. Darry walked out of his room and saw Ponyboy and Sodapop in the kitchen fixing themselves breakfast; which meant Darry had to do the dishes. He looked in the dining room and saw something he didn't wanna see. "Jennifer…" Darry said calmly.

They didn't hear though, well… they _did,_ only chose to ignore it. "Jennifer!" Darry called. This time, they detached and looked at the oldest Greaser. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Jennifer got up from her boyfriends lap and walked into her brothers room, where he closed the door and everyone including Steve, who had got up from the couch, walked over to the door to listen.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Jennifer," Darry started. "Sit down," She did as the boys outside of the room leaned closely towards the door and began to listen. "Even though I already have an idea in my head about _why_ you were over there, please answer to me why you were in bed with Two-Bit."

"Darry, I already told you."

"Really? When?"

"When I informed you _I wasn't gonna be a virgin forever,_ what did you think that meant?" Sodapop, Steve and Ponyboy didn't hear that at Two-Bit's house, so hearing that made everyone give a death stare at their friend.

"You had sex," Sodapop started, leaning away from the door. "With my sister?" Ponyboy and Steve could both tell Sodapop was already through the roof.

Two-Bit began backing up. "Could you not get the hint already?" He said sarcastically. Soda turned. His eyes were blazing with frustration, his breathing picked up, his eyesight was sharp and his movements were rapid.

With every step Soda took towards Two-Bit, Two-Bit took one back. "WHY?!" Soda yelled. Darry and Jen heard, so they opened the door and saw the scene going down.

"Hey Soda, calm down man! She wanted it!" Darry whipped his head to look at his younger sister who had face-palmed herself.

He pounced. Soda had knocked Two-Bit to the floor and was pounding on his, actually leaving a few cuts and one bruise on his cheek; throwing legit punches. Jennifer ran over. "SODA! STOP!" She screamed, throwing her older brother off of her boyfriend. Soda stood up as Two-Bit laid on the floor, his hands over his face and gasping. Jennifer shoved Soda and got down on the floor. "Are you okay Two-Bit?" She asked sweetly.

Two-Bit moved his hands and she gasped. His nose was bleeding and he had a busted lip along with a bruised cheek. Jennifer helped him stand up, then sat him down in a chair. "Is it bad?" Two-Bit asked, dabbing under his nose to find blood.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She screamed at Soda.

"HE HAD SEX WITH YOU!" He yelled.

"But, I wanted it Soda! He didn't force me, I WANTED IT!" She yelled back. Soda turned innocent once again. His eyes were back to their dark brown color and he dropped his shoulders.

"You did?" He said in a strained voice; as if he was about to cry. Jennifer nodded.

"Yes Soda, I'm not a little girl anymore," She assured, putting a hand on his shoulder. She turned around and grabbed Two-Bit's hand. "Come on, let's get you fixed up some." And lead him into the bathroom.

 **oOoOoOo**

"I can't believe my little girl had sex…" Sodapop pouted, flopping down on the couch. Ponyboy followed but sat down in front of him as Steve sprawled himself out on the floor. Darry sat down in the recliner like he always done.

"You can't protect her from everything Sodapop, you know that." Ponyboy said, trying to get Soda to cheer up some.

Soda smushed his face into the couch. "But I want to!" He whined muffled. "And she did it with Two-Bit Mathews!"

"What's so wrong about doing it with Two-Bit?" A female voice spoke up from the bathroom doorway. Everyone looked and it was Jennifer.

"Where's Two-Bit?" Soda asked, looking at his sister. Jen walked to the living room and stood there, looking at everyone.

"What does it matter?" She sassed, annoyed by what her brother had said only moments ago. Soda sat up and leaned against the back of the couch. "Answer me Soda, what's so bad about having sex with Two-Bit?" She shifted her weight so it was all on her right leg, her hands on her hips.

Soda hesitated. "Nothing…"

"Then why were you criticizing me about it?" Soda stood up and walked towards her. "No, I'm not dealing with your bulshit now." She said, putting her hand up to stop her brother. She walked into the bathroom, said something that caused Two-Bit to walk out with an ice pack on his face, and into her room together.

Soda stood there, crushed. His mouth open and his heart crushed. "Soda…" Darry said, getting up and trying to comfort his brother. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm such a horrible person…" Soda whispered.

 **oOoOoOo**

"I hate him…" She said as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend. She laid her back on his chest and he had her arms around her; the two lying on her bed.

"No you don't," He told her. She adjusted her position so she was looking at her boyfriend, only upside down. "You're just mad."

"He doesn't trust me!" She exclaimed. She tried to get up but he pulled her back down and snuggled closer to her.

"Yes he does, he just doesn't wanna face these kind of things," She sighed. "He doesn't want you to grow up."

"They all don't. Darry doesn't want me to grow up because I masturabate, Soda doesn't want me to grow up because I had sex, why can't they just be like Ponyboy and not care?" She whined.

"He does care, just not about something they worry about. When Ponyboy finds out you're doin somethin or you did something he's worried about, he'll get all protective like that." Jennifer sighed and looked at her boyfriend.

"Thanks babe." She said, puckering her lips, asking for a kiss. He leaned down and gave her one when the door opened.

"Jen, can I talk to you?" Someone asked. The couple pulled apart and looked at the doorway to see Sodapop standing there, complete and utter despair on his face; and judging by his posture, he was also very ashamed and embarrassed.

"Go…" Two-Bit whispered in her ear. She smiled when his hot breath hit her neck, but then got serious when she got up and made her way towards her brother.

He lead her out to the porch and they sat down together on the stoop. Soda took a deep breath. "Look Jen, I'm real sorry about what I said," She looked at him. "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant it like… I didn't think you would do it with him."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why wouldn't you think I'd do it with Two-Bit? Who did you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "I don't know," He paused before speaking again. "Look, what I'm trying to say is I thought you'd wait until you got a little older to decide to lose your virginity or not."

"Well you didn't have to go and beat up my boyfriend. Why didn't you just sit down and talk to him in a similar manner like civilized people do!" She demanded, getting a little annoyed.

"I don't know!" He fired back. "You know when people are like, so outraged, or so scared or so happy about something, they do something without even thinking twice?"

"So your initial thought was to start throwing punches?" She asked with a little sarcastic twang in her voice.

"Anything to protect my baby girl." He said with a smile. He put an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. This time, she didn't refuse.

"Soda, I'm not a baby anymore! That's what I'm so pissed about," She exasperated. She pulled away from Soda with tears of frustration in her eyes, starting to cloud her vision. "I don't wanna be treated like a little girl anymore! I want freedom, I want you guys to get off my back about every single fucking thing I do! Is that too much to ask?" She screamed.

Soda pulled her into his lap and kissed her head. "Aw baby," He cooed. "It's not that, we just wanna make sure you're okay."

"And what the hell does me making my own decisions have to do with that? It's my choice. I know what I want and I know if it's good or bad. I don't need you guys to make up my mind for me," Soda looked down at her. "So could you do me a favor and lighten up some about what I do from now on? You, Ponyboy and Darry?" She asked, her voice breaking but covering it up by clearing her throat.

Soda nodded. "Anything you say babydoll." He kissed her head once more and they snuggled close together. Sure they were brother and sister and yes they were gonna have their fights; but they were sure clearing this situation up was gonna lighten them up for sure… hopefully.


	6. Psycho

**oOoOoOo**

"Guys, do we have to watch this?" She pleaded. She hated scary movies and being forced to sit down with the gang and watch _Psycho_ was the last thing she wanted to do. Sure, it came out seven years ago, but the only people who's ever actually gotten around to watching it was Ponyboy and Dallas.

"Would you rather watch something else?" Sodapop insisted as he turned on the TV. Channel six was playing the movie tonight and everyone wanted to watch it… except for Jen of course.

"Yes," Darry had Ponyboy on his lap in the recliner while Dallas and Johnny were on the couch. Steve and Sodapop were on the floor along with Two-Bit who was waiting for Jennifer to sit down with him. She was standing in the dining room.

"What?" Steve asked getting a little annoyed. The movie started in about five minutes and he wanted to get this show on the road.

" _How To Marry A Millionaire?"_ She asked. Darry sighed.

"Jen, that movie came out in the 50's." She shrugged.

"Your point?" She sighed. "Ya know what, I'm just gonna be in my room if ya need me. Have fun with the movie." She said with a cheesy smile.

Steve got up. "I got her." He said, walking into her room. The guys listened.

"Steve, no! I don't wanna watch this! LET ME DOWN!" She yelled. Everyone looked and saw that Steve had Jennifer over his shoulder. "STEVE!" She yelled.

He threw her down into Two-Bit's huge pile of blankets and pillows and sat back down beside Sodapop. Two-Bit wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't go anywhere. She struggled for a bit, but finally started to settle down when her boyfriend kissed the top of her head and reminded her it was only a movie. "You guys ready?!" Soda shouted.

The lights were all off, everyone had some popcorn, the movie started.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Marion, I swear to god if you go in that showe-what the fuck did I just say?" Jennifer said outloud. She looked up at her boyfriend who was smiling. "I don't trust Norman…" She said.

"Shh…" He shushed her. She looked back at the TV when suddenly the shower curtain was ripped back, catching her off guard and causing her to scream.

It wasn't the scene that scared her, it was that she wasn't expecting anything scary yet. Two-Bit jumped because her scream scared him a little. She dug her face into a blanket and Soda laughed. "Jen, you scared me!" Two-Bit announced.

"Sorry…" She replied, only it was inaudible for the blanket in her face.

"Jen, just look! Nothing's going on!" He insisted. Jen peeked her eyes out of her blanket and the first thing she saw was blood going down the shower drow. She drew the blanket back over her eyes and hit Two-Bit.

"You fucker!" She yelled as he laughed.

 **oOoOoOo**

" _Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly…"_ The movie was finally over. Everyone just sat there, staring at the TV as the credits rolled on. Jennifer quickly shut off the TV.

"WelpI'mgonnagotobedgoodnightiloveyouyetihateallofyouseeyoutomorrownight." She said in one breath. Racing off of the ground she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Alright," Ponyboy said, getting off of Darry's lap. "No more horror movies for Jennifer. Just let her have her Lauren Bacall and Marilyn Monroe and it'll be all good." He said, grabbing his Pepsi and finishing it off.

"You're tellin me," Dallas said, getting comfy on the couch. "You guys mind if I stay here tonight? Thanks." He said, sprawling out on the couch. Johnny stood up.

"You guys can spend the night if you want. I don't mind. Make yourselves comfortable." Darry said, getting up.

Steve and Two-Bit shot up. "WAIT!" Two-Bit yelled. "Can we do something real fast?" He asked.

Darry eyed them. "...what?"

 **oOoOoOo**

She finally got to sleep peacefully by reminding herself it was just a movie and nobody named Norman dressed as a woman was going to come and murder her. She was awoken however by the sound of heavy breathing. She opened her eyes and rolled over to see something she never wanted to: a man… dressed up as a woman… with a knife in the air.

Her initial reaction was to scream, but she just sighed. "Two-Bit… stop, I'm tired." She said, rolling back over.

"Fuck Jen! Way to ruin the joke!" He said, pulling the wig off of his head. "I'm spending the night so scoot over." He said, taking off the robe and his shirt. He was left in sweatpants and got into the bed when Jennifer scooted over.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Quit movin around Jennifer," Two-Bit hissed at her, shifting around and nuzzling himself deeper into the blankets. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "S'like two am." He complained. She stared at his toned, bare back. Usually she was out like a light when she had someone with her, but the thought of the movie was keeping her awake. She turned on her side to face his bare back then started to trace the faded scars on his back, in an attempt to bug him.

"Jennifer," He breathed in annoyance while shifting around to face her. "Jesus Christ doll, what's the matter with you tonight?" He frowned while cupping her cheeks.

"I want you to hold me Keith…" She got straight to the truth and burrowed herself into his arms. Two-Bit groaned in the back of his throat, getting really fed up because he was really tired. "You know I'm still freaked out a bit, baby…" She said, taking her head from his neck.

"Hm…" He cooed, eyes already shut and half asleep.

"Two-Bit." You muttered, gently nipping his bottom lip, his icy eyes opened again.

"Please Jennifer," Was all he said.

"Please Two-Bit," She mocked him, then it was quiet again; she got bored and moved his warm hands around her waist. "Baby," She mumbled, tugging on his hair and pecking his lips once again. She ran her hands down his toned chest, she barely got to see him in this state. "Two-Bit I love you." She said, kissing his nose. She knew he hated when she kissed his nose; it irritated him. Sure enough his eyes opened.

"Jennifer stop with the bullshit or your cute ass will be sleepin on the floor." He warned.

"But this is my bed."

"I mean it."

"Make me." She challenged, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, she knew he wasn't asleep anymore, so she decided to go even further and leave him alone completely. She turned around to the other side of the bed. Surely enough, moments later Two-Bit turned around.

"I love you too, darlin." He mumbled, fitting into her spoon shape. She closed her eyes, finally feeling at peace.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Mornin Jen." The gang greeted when Jennifer walked out of her room in the morning. It was Sunday and everyone was over at the Curtis' since they spent the night. Jen smiled. Everyone was sitting at the table, eating breakfast Darry had fixed.

She walked over and put her arms around her boyfriend. "You were so stingy last night…" She said. Everyone looked at them.

Two-Bit smiled. "I was tired…"

"You were rude." She said, unwrapping her arms and walking away, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"Hey… I'll make it up. Ice cream later?" He asked smoothly. She brought his face down to hers so their foreheads were touching.

"Only if it's Dairy Queen." They kissed and Sodapop pretended to throw up.

"Alright guys, enough with the PDA, let's eat." But that didn't stop them. Jennifer was feeling a little… pleasurable at the moment ever since what happened the night before.

When Jennifer deepened the kiss, they both ended up tipping the chair backwards and they fell onto the floor. They smiled and laughed through the kiss, pulling apart. "I need you… _now._ " She said quietly.

Two-Bit's eyes widened. "What are you guys talking about?" Steve interrupted with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Well," Two-Bit said. "I may be able to please _you,_ later… not full on but I have an idea." Two-Bit said, nibbling her ear.

"Depends on what it is…" She replied, adjusting herself as they laid on the floor.

Two-Bit leaned in closer to her ear. "Remember what you were doin to yourself a couple days ago? I think I can make it a little better if you let _me_ do it." He said slyly.

Jennifer looked at him with hopeful eyes. Two-Bit got up and helped his girlfriend up from the floor. She picked up the chair, gave Two-Bit a kiss on the cheek and bounced into the kitchen, a beaming smile on her face.

Someone followed behind her soon after. "What were you two talkin about?" The voice asked. Jennifer turned around and saw her younger brother, Ponyboy, standing there.

"Stuff…" She said, getting out her usual strawberries and whipped cream, taking it to the dining table and sitting down in a chair. She took a strawberry, put whipped cream on it, and ate it. Darry pointed at her with his fork.

"Before you go anywhere today, I want you to do the dishes. That's all I ask of you Jen." Darry said. Jennifer nodded and sprayed a mouthful of whipped cream in her mouth.

"Sure…" She said, eating another strawberry. Steve sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Jennifer, why the hell do you not eat anything Darry cooks?" He said, balancing his chair on the back two legs. Jennifer ate another whipped cream covered strawberry.

"Because, I don't know if you've ever noticed, but a lot of things Darry and the rest of my brothers make, are meat related. Now, I don't know how long you've had your head up your ass, but I've been a vegetarian for about more than five months." She said. Steve cocked an eyebrow.

"Is she serious?" Steve asked, looking at her brothers. They all nodded.

"Hasn't touched meat in forever." Soda put in. Two-Bit chuckled and leaned over to Jen's ear.

"Yes you have… like two days ago… and I know exactly whose it was." He whispered with a sly smile on his face. Jennifer snorted and choked on her strawberries; getting up from the table and spitting it in the garbage when she heard her whipped cream being used.

"TWO-BIT MATHEWS!" She yelled, running into the dining room and seeing him spraying a mouthful into his mouth. He shot up from the table and into the living room where he held the can over his head.

"Ya gotta reach it baby." He said in a smooth voice. Jennifer just wasn't having it. She slapped Two-Bit in the face, causing him to bring down his hand where she snatched it away.

"Did I reach it, _baby?_ " She mocked, sitting back down at the table to finish her breakfast. Two-Bit let out a shuddered breath of pleasure and smiled. Ponyboy walked into his room as Dallas and Johnny got up.

"Welp," Dallas said, stretching. "Me and Johnny here have plans for today. We'll see you guys later." He said as him and Johnny left. Darry and Sodapop got up from the table and walking into the kitchen.

"Jen, we can do the dished if you want. You and Two-Bit go ahead and head on out." Soda ensured. Jen leaned over the table and sprayed a mouthful of whipped cream into Steve's mouth.

"Thanks a lot Sodapop. But I'm still eating. I'll get ready when I'm done," She said as her and Steve sat back down. Steve leaned over once more and stole a strawberry. Jennifer slammed him one in the arm. "Steven Thomas Randle, you keep your dirty fingers out of my strawberries." She said with an annoyed yet serious smile.

He smashed it in his hands. "Fuck… I popped it, do you have anything else like cherries? That I could maybe pop too?" He said. Jennifer reached over and slapped him in the face.

"Dirty bastard." She said to his face as he took her whipped cream and strawberries into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey man, lay off my girl." Two-Bit spoke up, walking over to Steve. He stood up and put his hands up in surrender.

"Whoa man, I was just askin if I could pop her cherry if she had one." That made Two-Bit's face turn red and his fist to fly across his friends face.

"Think before you speak Randle!" He yelled as Steve cupped his cheek and doubled over. Two-Bit pushed him back into the chair he was sitting in and walked towards Jen's room. He tried to open it, but backed away when he realized it was locked. "Jen?" He called through the door.

"What?" She said with a mouthful of strawberries and whipped cream.

"Can I come in?" He asked. There was a pause before the sound of a can being sprayed was heard again and Jennifer spoke up.

"No." Was all she said. Darry looked behind himself from where he was washing the dishes with Sodapop and saw Two-Bit standing in front of his sisters room.

"What's up Two-Bit?" He asked. Steve stood up and walked into the bathroom as Two-Bit sat down in a chair.

"I think Jen's mad at us." He said. Sodapop dried his hands and handed the towel to his big brother. The two walked out to where Two-Bit was sitting.

"Why?" Two-Bit shrugged as Ponyboy walked out of his and Soda's shared room. Sodapop approached his sisters room. "Jennifer?"

"Go away." She said, the familiar sound of the whipped cream can being sprayed.

Jennifer was sitting criss-crossed on her bed while eating her strawberries and thinking about what Steve had said a moment of two ago. What she really that slutty? She thought. The thought caused Jennifer to tear up and a tear to slip down her cheek. Another knock was heard. "Jennifer… if you're not coming out, we're coming in."

"Just leave me the fuck alone alright?! Damn!" She yelled. She threw the whipped cream can against the door, causing a loud _BANG_ and leaving a dent in the door. She threw her strawberries in the trash.

The loud noise made everyone outside the Curtis sister room jump. "What was that?" Ponyboy asked, completely clueless of what was going on.

"I think it was her whipped cream…" Darry suggested.

Jennifer got up from her bed and quietly picked up the can, spraying some in her mouth and laughing at her previous actions. She then immediately regretted throwing away her only source of food. "FUCK!" She yelled.

"Jen? What's wrong?" Soda asked concerned for his younger sister. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?!" She yelled as she unlocked her door and opened it, revealing her tear stained cheeks and the whipped cream can in her hands. Everyone looked at her and Soda's heart shattered.

"What were you cryin about baby girl?" He said, his hands over his heart. She looked around and saw Steve walking out of the bathroom.

"Rat assed pervert." She said out loud, slamming her door shut again. Soda turned from her door and at Steve.

"What did you do to my baby sister?!" He threatened, walking towards his best friend. Everyone saw what Sodapop did to Two-Bit when he found out he had sex with his sister, so everyone knew Soda was a force they'd rather not mess with when it came to Jennifer.

"Don't worry Sodapop, I've already been punished." He said, stretching his jaw. Darry got up from his chair and took Steve by the collar.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?!" Darry yelled between clenched teeth. Ponyboy took this chance to go into his older sister's room, realizing she never locked it for the sound of the lock was never heard. He slid into her room and saw her binging on her whipped cream. She looked up when Ponyboy faced her after closing her door.

"Ponyboy, please just go." She asked softly. But he refused. When something was bothering his sister, it was serious. He walked over and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She set down her whipped cream and sniffled. "Come on, you can tell me."

"Ponyboy," She started off. "Am I a slut?" She asked, her voice quiet and shy, breaking with every other word. Ponyboy's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Of course not! Why on earth would you say that?!" He yelled, taken aback. She wiped her eyes.

"Because Steve was implying that I was by saying he wanted to pop my cherry…" She said. Ponyboy's facial expressions grew more and more frustrated by the second. He cupped his hands in her cheeks.

"Jennifer Elaine Curtis. You are _not_ a slut, a whore, a hoe, anything. You're just Jennifer; sweet old Jen who's only ever been with one guy and is beyond faithful with him," He wiped a tear from her cheek and she slightly smiled. "We raised you better than that…"

"I know," He voice barely above a whisper. He voice cracked. "I just wish mom and dad were here to assure me that… I appreciate you telling me though Ponyboy," He pulled her into a familiar to Jennifer bone crushing hug. "I love you Ponyboy." She said muffled into his neck.

"I love you too Jen… we all do." He assured.


	7. First Argument & Last

**oOoOoOo**

"Where were you?" Darry asked as his younger sister walked through the front door. She looked up and saw her brothers all sitting in the living room. She eyed them and slid off her shoes and coat.

"Out." She said simply. She set down her purse and wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a Pepsi and sitting down on the couch with Ponyboy. Darry was in his usual spot in the recliner while Sodapop was sitting on the floor, face glued to the TV until he turned around.

"Out where?" He asked. She took another swig of her drink.

"At Two-Bit's place." She mentioned, muffling it into her drink and taking another sip. The three brothers stared at her.

"What were you guys doin?" Sodapop questioned. She shrugged, getting up from the couch.

"Does it really matter?" She said, throwing her empty bottle into the recycling and going into her room. It was pretty late, about one in the morning. One thirty was her curfew and usually Jen was home at midnight, half past at the latest. The boys had stayed up when she didn't come home then, a little worried.

They all shrugged it off, even though they had a pretty distinct idea in their mind about what she was doing over there, and went to bed. Jen was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow, thanks to her boyfriend.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Mornin Jennifer!" Sodapop yelled when she stumbled out of her bedroom. Thanks to the night before at her boyfriends and what their actions led to, she was having a little trouble and pain walking, and the bright lights hurt her head.

"Ugh…" She mumbled when she walked out to the sun shining super bright through the windows in the house. She squinted her eyes and debated to go back into her room or not. Her brothers looked at her.

"Somethin wrong Jen?" Ponyboy asked, getting a little concerned. She walked over to the windows and drew back the curtains and shut the blinds.

"Too bright…" She mumbled. Her brothers exchanged glances as she made her way to the living room, curling up in the recliner and going back to sleep.

"What's up with Jen?" Ponyboy whispered, thinking his older brothers would have the answer. They both shrugged.

"I'll bet ya all the money in the world it has to deal with Two-Bit." Soda said, watching Darry take a bite of his chocolate cake.

"Just leave her… we'll ask questions when we get the chance."

 **oOoOoOo**

"I swear man, it was like four fingers shoved up there, no more, no less," Two-Bit said as him and Steve were walking down the sidewalk, making their way towards the Curtis'. "Had her squirmin and squealin for her life." He said, making Steve smile.

"You've got her pretty fucked up today then, I started in on Evie once before we broke up. Got my whole fist up there, practically had her fallin off the bed. Then, when the real action started-"

"She was way loser and not as tight?" Two-Bit spoke up. Steve nodded.

"Exactly." He said. The two high-fived as they approached the Curtis'. Ponyboy was on the porch, smoking a cigarette when they walked up the stoop.

"You guys keep it down, Jennifer's asleep in the living room," He pointed his finger at Two-Bit and let out some smoke. "Sodapop and Darry wanna talk to you." Two-Bit's face dropped and his eyes widened as him and Steve entered the house.

Jennifer was still asleep in the recliner, all curled up. Sodapop and Darry were on the couch watching TV, but when they saw Two-Bit, they sprung up and turned it off. "Sit," Darry ordered. Steve made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, making himself comfortable at the dining table and watching everything go down. "What did you two do last night?" He asked, pointing to his sleeping sister.

Two-Bit shrugged as if he had no clue what was going on. "We just hung out, watched some Mickey Mouse. I offered her a beer but she refused and swiped my mom's milkshake from the fridge." That wasn't all a lie. In fact, it was all true until Mickey Mouse went off and they made their way towards Two-Bit's room. Luckily, no one was home then.

"What else?" Sodapop asked, standing beside his older brother. "Did you two, by any chance… _exchange_ bodily fluids? DID YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!" Soda screamed, failing at remaining calm. His sudden outburst snapped his little sister into reality and frightened her with everything under the sun; making her let out a hefty scream.

"SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS, DON'T DO THAT!" She yelled back, holding her hand over her heart and slowly getting up from the chair; taking a sharp intake of breath when she tried to take a step towards her room.

"Um, no ma'am. You come over here and join us," Darry ordered. Jennifer sighed when she realized she had to walk more, but she made it and happily flopped down on the couch beside her boyfriend. "Would _you_ like to explain to us what you two did last night?" He asked.

Jennifer hesitated, then spoke up. "Well, we just hung out, watched some Mickey Mouse. Two-Bit offered me a beer but I refused and swiped his mom's milkshake from the fridge." She said, exactly like her boyfriend did.

"Oh," Sodapop said, taken aback. "So… you really _didn't_ exchange bodily fluids huh? ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" He yelled once more.

"NO!" Jennifer answered, disgusted in her brother. Two-Bit looked over and smirked at Jen, proud of what he did the night before.

"Okay," Darry said. "You can go now. The both of you." He said.

"Well, I appreciate the offer, but I think I'd rather stay _right_ here." Jen said, getting comfortable and laying her head in Two-Bit's lap.

"I guess I'm staying here too." He said, letting Jennifer close her eyes and not having any choice in what to do or where to go. She fell asleep almost instantly.

 **oOoOoOo**

"So Two-Bit," Steve started. Jennifer was still sleeping on Two-Bit's lap, Ponyboy was in Darry's lap in the chair as Steve and Soda occupied the floor. "Why don't you tell the truth about what you and Jennifer did last night?" He said, just to get on Two-Bit's nerve's once again.

Two-Bit's eyes widened and he struggled to talk for the Curtis brothers were staring at him intently. "I did, we watched TV and drank some milkshakes; well Jen did, but it was my mom's. I had a beer, that was mine." Steve cocked an eyebrow mockingly.

"Oh, but that's not what you told me when we were on our way here." He said. Sodapop sat up and the other brothers were listening closely. Two-Bit was started to sweat something fierce even though he took his jacket off a couple minutes ago.

"What did he tell _you_?" Soda questioned. Two-Bit gave Steve an _I-dare-you-to-even-say-a-word-and-if-you-do-I'm-gonna-rip-your-head-off-and-shit-down-your-neck_ kind of look; but Steve went on anyways.

"He told me that he had Jennifer all wild last night," Soda motioned for his best friend to go on. "How you had _at least_ four fingers "up there" at one ti-"

"ALRIGHT RANDLE!" Two-Bit yelled, shooting up from the couch and causing the Curtis sister to roll out of his lap and fall hard on her back onto the floor. She was awake as soon as her head came in contact with the carpet. She caught glimpse of her boyfriend grabbing his jacket and walking out the door and hearing him make him way down the steps before she sat up.

"What the hell's goin on?" She asked in a hoarse voice. Steve had a devilish smirk on his face as Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy were staring at her, obviously pissed off about something. She thought Sodapop was gonna start yelling at her, but when Ponyboy spoke up…

"Is your soul intention to always get her and Two-Bit in trouble Steve?" The youngest Curtis sassed, getting up from the eldest Curtis's lap. "What the fuck is your problem?" It was obvious he had turned in a matter of seconds.

"I just think they should've told the truth instead of having to face an even harsher punishment later." He said cooley. Soda raised his eyebrows.

"So Jen," Sodapop started. " _Please,_ tell us more about how last night, Two-Bit had _at least_ four fingers "up there" at one time…" He said in a gentle yet pissed off tone.

Her face turned red with embarrassment as she hurried off the floor and into her bedroom, slamming and locking the door shut.

 **oOoOoOo**

He took a walk down the road and after about an hour, he headed back to where he came from. About an hour later, his girlfriend was still full of shame and embarrassment in her room. He quietly walked back into the house, hoping not to get a face full of fist from the Curtis brothers. "Hey Two-Bit." Darry greeted from where he was reading the paper in his chair. Sodapop and Steve were horsing around on the floor as Ponyboy and Johnny were quietly talking on the couch. Dallas was in the kitchen, scarfing down a beer.

"Where's Jen?" He asked, looking around the room and not seeing her. Darry eyed her bedroom door.

"The usual." He mentioned. As Two-Bit made his way to his girlfriend's room, Dallas came out of the kitchen with a cocky smile on his face.

"Nice job man! I congratulate you!" He said and laughed. Two-Bit rolled his eyes and let out a shameful sigh as he knocked on Jen's door.

"Jennifer?" He asked. There was no answer. "Jennifer, we need to talk." Still no answer until a moment later, there was a sigh.

"Why?" She asked, obviously pissed off. She couldn't believe Two-Bit would tell them that kind of stuff to the guys to embarrass her, especially her own _brothers._

"Because I wanna talk to you." There was a pause before the bedroom door clicked and the door opened, showing Jennifer still in her baggy crop top and sweatpants.

"What do you want?" She said, biting her nail. She leaned an arm against the doorway. "If ya wanna talk we're doin it _right_ here, not in there." She said sternly.

"It's better if we talk in private." He said quietly. Everyone was all ears and eyes now.

Jennifer cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, so you wanna talk in private _now_ is that? I don't see why since you feel the need to share everything we do with everybody. Like how you had _at least_ four fingers "up there." Apparently everyone needed to know that! So why can't we talk here?" She replied, pissed off as fuck.

Two-Bit sighed. "That's what I wanna talk about. Could we please talk in there?" He begged. Jennifer shook her head with a lousy smile and tears in her eyes.

"I think it would be best if you just go…" She said, a tear running down her cheek. "We can talk later…" She said, shutting her door. Before it could shut all the way, Two-Bit put his hand on the door and pushed it back open.

"No, we're talking _now._ " He demanded. Jennifer wiped a tear from her cheek and sniffled.

"I would be better if we _didn't,_ " She demanded herself. But Two-Bit didn't take no for an answer, so she did what she had to do. "Darry!" She hollered.

Darry put the paper down and stood up. "Two-Bit, leave her _alone._ Now." He said sternly, making his way to the door. He pulled him away from the door and allowed Jennifer to shut it, letting her lock it afterwards.

She leaned against the door and put her hand over her mouth, regretting everything she had just done. It had been four weeks and she might've already lost the best thing that's ever happened to her since her parents death; besides the moment when she found out Darry had taken custody over her and her brothers. She silently cried until she felt lightheaded and made her way to her bed, falling into a deep and relaxing peace when she came in contact with it.

"FUCK!" Two-Bit yelled when she closed the door. He picked up a beer bottle and threw it against the wall in the dining room, slamming the front door open and then slamming it shut _hard_ on his way out. The gang watched in horror at the "lovers" reactions.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" Johnny asked shyly. Dallas took a deep breath.

"Well, to be brutally honest; Two-Bit's gonna go get stoned-drunk and Jennifer is gonna get high off of crying… or dehydrated… somethin like that!" Dallas said, doubling over in laughter. It was pretty obvious he had had one-too-many beers.

 **oOoOoOo**

 _I don't know what to do…_ She thought to herself over and over again. That was the only thing she could think of. It had been three days since the argument and the only times Jennifer had left her room was to go to the bathroom, get something to eat or drink, or get something she needed. She was cried out after about four hours and the only thing she had been doing now was sniffing while eating whipped cream once again. She was a stress eater so the piles of trash caused by food in her room overflowing in her paper waste basket wasn't surprising anybody as a matter of fact.

There was a knock on her door. "Jennifer… someone's here to talk to you." It was Sodapop. Jennifer got up from her bed with her can of whipped cream and made her way to her door.

"Who is it?" She said quietly in her rough voice. All the crying just about made it go away. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, seeing Sodapop standing there.

"Come out here and find out." He said, opening the door all the way when he had the chance. She sighed, walking out in her three day old clothes and saw something that took her breath away.

Two-Bit Mathews was standing in the living room with a bouquet of flowers, an apologetic look on his face. He saw her and made his way towards her. "Jennifer Elaine Curtis," He started off, giving the flowers to her. "I am so… _so_ sorry for what I did…" He pleaded.

She didn't really know what to do, but her emotions reacted before her brain or mouth. "Me too…" She said, tearing up a little. She practically threw her arms around her boyfriend and started crying. He wrapped his thankful arms around her waist and held her close and kept a strong grip on her.

She pulled away and sniffled. "So," Two-Bit spoke up. "Dairy Queen? On me?" He said with a hopeful smile on his face. She smiled back.

"Of course, I just _really_ need to change." She said, putting her hand on the back of her boyfriends grease filled hair covered head and bringing him into a kiss.

"AWWW!" Sodapop cooed, his hands clapped together and placed over his heart. The two ended up smiling through the kiss.

"You wait here," She said joyfully, taking the bouquet to her room and getting ready and changed. Two-Bit let out a relieved sigh and fell backwards onto the sofa, happy as fuck that he finally got things straightened out. "Oh Two-Bit," Jennifer said, opening her door and standing in front of the living room, looking at her boyfriend and not caring that everyone was watching. "As your punishment for what you did a couple days ago, there is no touchy or lovey or _anything_ for you until you've learned your lesson mister."

"WHAT?!" Two-Bit exclaimed, shooting up from the couch and almost falling over as he made his way towards Jen. She giggled. "But you love me!"

"Sure…" She started back for her room when Two-Bit grabbed her from behind. She squealed when he picked her up, kissing her neck.

"You love me…" He whispered into her ear, seductively. She let out a shuddered breath, ready to cave in, but she stood strong.

"No Two-Bit, you need to learn your lesson and face the consequences," She said as he set her down. She sarcastically slapped his ass as she bit her lip. "They won't last long… trust me." She said as she closed her bedroom door.

Two-Bit smiled to himself and let out a mesmerized laugh. "She loves me…" He said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"She's got you whipped like the family pig." Sodapop teased.

"Hey, I am _not_ pig whipped." He defended.

"Oh really?" Steve put in. He was gonna continue but Jen walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

"She just loves me…" He said, kicking his feet up and on the table, taking a swig of beer and smiling. "She just loves me…"


	8. Chocolate Cake Scare

**Hey guys, just a little smut warning; just lettin ya know that! I do not own** _ **The Outsiders**_ **by** _ **S.E. Hinton.**_ **Enjoy! =^-^=**

 **oOoOoOo**

"Okay guys, get ready…" Sodapop whispered to everyone. They were about to scare Two-Bit. How? Sodapop was waiting beside the door and when Two-Bit walked in, Soda would scare him. Steve was waiting behind the door so he could jump out and grab him after that. To top it all off? When he walked around the corner and into the kitchen, Jennifer was waiting there for him with a handful of chocolate cake in her hands to smash in his face.

"He's coming!" Ponyboy warned, crawling back onto the couch and sitting nonchalantly, reading his book. Darry sat in the recliner and picked up the paper, the both of them eyeing away from what they were doing to see.

He was heard coming up the steps. The door opened and the plan took action. First, it as Sodapop. "BOO!" He yelled as Two-Bit walked through the door. Two-Bit had no reaction.

"Nice try Sodapop but it's gonna take a lot mor-" He never got to finish for Steve had moved out from the door and grabbed his friend while screaming, "AHH!"

This, however, caused Two-Bit to drop his beer and tense up, letting out an, "OH MY GOD!" Then a, "NOT COOL!" Steve and Sodapop dropped to the ground in laughter as Ponyboy and Darry put down their things and laughed along with them. Next was Jen's turn.

He chuckled a little, still annoyed some, and made his way to the kitchen, but stopped and stumbled back when he got a face full of chocolate cake. This caused everyone to laugh even more. "JENNIFER ELAINE CURTIS!" Two-Bit screamed, a face completely covered in cake.

Everyone knew that voice. It was the _you-are-so-gonna-get-it-even-if-it-means-four-years-from-now-and-you'd-better-believe-I-am-through-the-roof-right-now_ voice Two-Bit used when he was truly and utterly pissed off.

Jennifer licked her fingers and tried to back away from her boyfriend. "Two-Bit… I'm sorry! They made me do it!" She yelled, making a dash for the door; but Two-Bit's reflexes were too quick for his girlfriend, and he caught her in the living room by the waist in front of everyone, pinning her to the ground. He wiped his hand all over his face and moved it towards Jen's. "TWO-BIT NO! Please! I'll do anything!" She screamed as her brothers and Steve laughed even harder than they already were. Two-Bit stopped abruptly.

"Anything?" He said with an amused look on his face. She shrugged.

"Depends…" She answered. But Two-Bit was still annoyed, so he ended up smashing his hand all over Jen's face and smearing it everywhere.

"KEITH!" She yelled. Two-Bit scrambled to get off of the floor and Jennifer stood up, revealing her cake covered face. Two-Bit snorted and let everyone laugh. She stood there, then thought of an idea. Jen was pretty good at fake crying and a fantastic actress, so she filled her eyes with tears and made her voice break. "Two-Bit…" She said in a pleading voice. Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her. Two-Bit's face fell.

"Jen," He started. "Jen I'm sorry…" He said, walking towards his girlfriend. He engulfed her in his embrace and she looked at everyone from behind her boyfriends hug, smiling and showing she was fine. They struggled to keep in their laughs.

"Two-Bit," She started, pulling away from him. "I'm joking." She said, wiping her eyes and smiling. Two-Bit grinned.

"Fuck you," He said, looking at everyone. "Fuck you all." He pointed fingers. Jennifer only cracked a grin and pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss, licking the chocolate cake off of his face and from his lips.

"Who made this?" Two-Bit asked, licking some cake from her cheek. Jennifer smiled and pulled away, wiping her face.

"Darry."

"There's not as much sugar… I like it." He said, following his girlfriend into the bathroom to "clean off their faces."

"HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MINE?!" Sodapop screamed, getting up from the couch as Darry picked up the paper back up and smiled.

 **oOoOoOo**

He pinned her against the door with her arms over her head, nipping and kissing down her neck, leaving love bites and two hickey's, letting her release sweet moans of pleasure. "Keith…" She said sweetly as he ran his hands up and down her waist.

He pulled off her shirt and threw it on the ground behind them, unclasping her bra afterwards and throwing that with the shirt. He abandoned her neck and left a trail of kisses down her chest, making his way to her _area._ When he approached there, her breathing was rapid and raspy. He ran his hands all over her thighs and easily slid her sweatpants down to her ankles, leaving her in only her panties.

She tugged on his shirt and he pulled it over his head in one swift motion, leaving him in his jeans; showing off his toned chest and abs, his biceps flexing with each rough move he made. He teasingly fiddled with her panties, then slid them down to join her pants; leaving her stark naked; hairless in all the right places as Two-Bit would say. Before he started in, Jen tugged his hair and he looked up. "You sure you're not gonna tell anyone this time?" She said with a sly smile on her face.

Two-Bit smiled smugly. "What I'm gonna make you do to me when it's your turn… you bet your ass I'm not tellin anyone…" He said, then let his mouth invade her reagin.

 **oOoOoOo**

"What were you guys doin?" Steve asked as Jennifer and Two-Bit walked out of the bathroom. Jen was pulling her hair back into a ponytail as Two-Bit went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

She let out a hefty breath. "I'm gonna… I'm just gonna go lie down…" She said tiredly after what just happened with her boyfriend. She slowly walked to her room and quietly shut the door after herself, not locking it afterwards. Two-Bit sneakily stole some of his girlfriends whipped cream and swiped a new beer before heading towards the living room. He sat on the floor and switched on Mickey Mouse.

"So, Two-Bit," Sodapop started. Two-Bit didn't say anything, only kept his eyes glued to the television. "What were you and Jen doin in the bathroom?"

He shrugged. "She had some chocolate in her hair so I helped her get it out, that's what took so long." He lied cooley, keeping his eyes on the TV; not wanted to miss a single second of his favorite thing in the world.

"That's it?" He spoke up. Two-Bit nodded and adjusted himself. "Then why did she go to her room to go lay down ju-"

"Man, I don't know! I don't control her, she's old enough to make her decisions and do what she wants; just because I'm her boyfriend that doesn't mean I'm now responsible for her every move and action." Two-Bit said, wanting everyone to just shut up so he could watch the television.

"Okay!" Soda defended, putting his hands up in surrender. Him and everyone finally got quiet long enough to watch Mickey Mouse.

 **oOoOoOo**

When the credits started rolling, Two-Bit stretched his arms and got up from the floor. Before anyone could speak, Jennifer walked out of her room and onto the porch, not in a hurry, just quickly enough to not get caught in a conversation. What was she doing? Having a smoke.

Jennifer isn't one to smoke much; the only time she does light up is when she's super stressed about something. Nobody really minded it, it just caught them by surprise for a moment when they find her doing it. Ponyboy looked out the window that was behind the couch and saw her letting out some smoke. "What's got Jen all stressed?" He asked, still looking out the window.

"Why would you say that?" Darry asked, putting down the paper.

"She's smokin." Ponyboy answered, sitting back down the couch normally. Everyone seemed quite shocked.

"Why?" Steve asked, knowing that it must've been annoyed.

"That's what we don't know." Ponyboy replied sourly. Two-Bit was the one to walk out on the porch and get his girlfriend's attention.

"Hey babe," He said, resting a hand on the small of her back. She took a drag, let out the smoke, then put it out only to light up another. When something is _really_ bothering her, she starts chain smoking. Everyone was intensly watching through the windows. "Somethin wrong?"

Jennifer only continued on her smoke and sat down on the stoop, only to be joined by her boyfriend. She put out her cigarette and laid her head on Two-Bit. He put an arm around shoulders and brought her close. "Two-Bit…" She started.

"Yeah? Tell me what's bothering you hun," He said sweetly.

 **oOoOoOo**

"What are they talking about?" Sodapop whispered. Ponyboy and Steve were on the couch, peeking out the window to see what was going on. Ponyboy shrugged.

"I can't hear them; and Jen's got her face smooshed in Two-Bit's chest-WAIT! They're coming in!" He said surprisingly. Steve and Ponyboy flopped back onto the couch. The front door opened and in walked Two-Bit, holding an uncontrollably sobbing Jen to his chest.

"Shh…" He said quietly. He picked her up and held her close in a bridal style way. She wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed into his neck. Darry and Sodapop stood up hurriedly as Two-Bit took her into her room, shutting the door with his foot and laying her down on her bed.

Sodapop squeaked and made a noise that sounded like he was about to cry himself. Darry stood shocked; Ponyboy and Steve didn't know what to do. A few minutes later and Two-Bit walked out of her room, shutting the door so it wouldn't make too loud of a sound. "She's asleep…." He said quietly.

"What… w-why was she crying?!" Middle Curtis asked a little frightened. Two-Bit let out a sigh and picked up his beer he was working on. "Why?!" Sodapop repeated.

"Because she really misses your guys parents! Okay?!" Sodapop's eyes filled with tears and he stumbled to sit down in a chair at the table. Ponyboy stood up and stood beside the eldest Curtis. Steve wasn't a part of the family, but losing his mother when she walked out really felt like she died. "She didn't wanna tell me because she told me she was gonna start crying… but she did and she started crying…" Two-Bit answered honestly.

Soda let a few tears fall down his cheeks before he stood up abruptly and approached his sisters door. "Soda," Darry said firmly. "Let her sleep. We'll talk to her about it later." Soda started for the door, but let his hand fall after he sighed.

Sodapop truly did miss his parents a lot too, and whenever someone brought them up, it wasn't pretty. But Jen… she took it the _absolute worst._

 _ **The night Mr. & Mrs. Curtis died; everyone's reactions:**_

"Is this the Curtis residence?" One of the two cops asked. The whole gang was there and was lively and dancing, having a grand time and waiting for the Curtis parents to get home; little did they know, they wouldn't. Darry had answered the door and he honestly did not like what was going down.

He stiffened his posture. "Yes, is there a problem officer?" The officer who was talking sighed. This caught everyone's attention. Sodapop, Ponyboy and Jennifer were listening while Steve, Dallas, Two-Bit and Johnny had stopped what they were doing to listen also.

"I'm afraid so," Jennifer and her mother were closer than any other mother and daughter; having to live in a house and environment surrounded by boys, they were practically sisters instead of mother and daughter. "There was an accident about two hours ago where two adults were found dead at the scene," Jennifer made a noise in the back of her throat and her vision clouded with tears; knowing exactly where this was going. "The ID in the purse and wallet confirmed them to be Sherri and Darrel Curtis; we're guessing they're your parents. We need you to come in tomorrow at the hospital to confirm the bodies."

"No…" Jennifer said quietly. The tears were coming like a dam now. "NO!" She screamed, making a lash for the door. Sodapop caught her and held her. "YOU'RE LYING!" She yelled through her sobs.

"I'll meet you guys there around nine in the morning…" Darry said quietly.

"Sounds good; we're so sorry for your loss. Take care… Goodnight."

"Goodnight…" _How the fuck is this a good night?! OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!_ Darry thought to himself as he closed the door.

He turned around hurriedly to comfort his hyperventilating sister who had drug her other older brother to the ground with her. She was sobbing uncontrollably. "Jennifer," Darry said, sitting down beside her. "Jennifer!" He called.

Jennifer sobbed as she looked up at her oldest brother. "They're lying…" She said, her voice cracking and breaking. She grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Tell me… THEY'RE LYING!" She screamed. All Darry could do was wrap his arms around his sobbing sister.

He shook his head. "They're not…" He said in her ear. She bawled and wailed and wept until she felt light-headed and ended up passing out in her brother's arm.

 **oOoOoOo**

"My poor baby…" Sodapop muffled into his hands. He had his head in his hands was trying for all his life to hold back the tears. Two-Bit leaned heavily against the wall as Steve made walked slowly to the kitchen; remembering that night-in fact, everyone was-he grabbed a cup of water and headed out the door, tearing up himself.

Everyone took a seat in the living room and sat there quietly, waiting for Jennifer to come out and talk with them. About an hour later, Darry had gotten up to start dinner; leaving him two brothers and Two-Bit in the living room, where they made small talk until a bedroom door opened, and out came sister Curtis.

"Jennifer?" Sodapop asked.

"Yeah?" Jen's rough and almost gone voice answered. She made her way to the kitchen, stopped in the doorway and changed her mind about getting something to eat. Instead of getting food, she turned around and started to walk back to her room when someone called her name.

"Jen, can we talk to you?" Darry asked. Everyone except Darry was still in the living room since Darry was in the kitchen. He saw her coming in there, but then spoke up when she left.

She stopped in her bedroom doorway and turned around; looking at her older brother in the kitchen. "Who's we?" She said, her voice cracking twice. She struggled for all her life to keep the tears back since she was remembering the night of her parents death. Darry put down his things in the kitchen and made his way towards her.

"Your family."

"The only family I have left…" She said, being towered over by her oldest brother. He lead her into the living room and sat her on the couch. Sodapop and Two-Bit were on the floor and Ponyboy was reading a book in the recliner until his sister was present when he put the book down. Darry sat down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, we are the only family you have left so you damn well better appreciate it," Darry said. She leaned against the back of the couch and stared at the ground, not making eye contact with her oldest brother; scared of his facial expressions and his reaction if he saw that she was gonna start crying again. "What's wrong?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Jen said, pushing herself up from the couch. Before she could get all the way up, Darry pushed her down and put a firm hand on her leg to prevent her from going anywhere.

"Soda, go finish dinner; you go with him Pony," Darry said, snapping at his brothers and pointing to the kitchen. "Two-Bit, come here." He got up from the floor and sat beside his girlfriend.

"Jen, they already know what's up so I don't see why you feel the need to not tell your brother anything." Two-Bit said sweetly. A few tears ran down her cheeks before she broke and threw herself on Darry.

He wrapped his arms tightly around his baby sister and let her soak his shirt in tears. When her sobs finally started to calm down and they were just sniffles, he pulled her off of him and rested her on his lap and looked her in the eyes. "Jen, I understand you miss them, it's not just you who misses them dearly. Me, Sodapop, Ponyboy. Everybody misses them-not just us-everybody." She sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes.

"I know," She said, taking a deep breath to fix her shaky voice. "I just-"

"You just what?" Darry said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I just get this feeling, like I'm forgetting something… and I usually just brush it off and continue my day," She took another shaky breath and Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "And then, when I remember that it's mom and dad… it comes crashing over me like a wave… and it gets me off track and I don't really know what to do and I get so depressed; but I end up covering it up for your guys sake…" She said, wiping her eyes and nose.

Darry put his head down. He had no idea his sister felt like this, and since he was just finding out, he really didn't know what to do. "Jen, why didn't you tell me in the first place? How long has this been going on?"

She shrugged. "A few days after the funeral." She let out a sob while talking but straightened up and kept herself in order. Darry sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've gotten you help."

"I don't need help!" She yelled. "That's the thing! I can handle this on my own! I don't need someone to be by my side 24/7 and make sure I'm always alright! Because I'm not… and I can sure as hell tell you're not either! None of us are!" She said, moving around.

Darry grabbed her arms. "Look at me," He said. "Look at me!" He demanded. She looked up at her oldest brother and let some tears fall from her eyes as Two-Bit got up and joined the other Curtis' in the kitchen, seeing he had nothing to do with this and that he didn't really know what to do. "Not that kind of help, my help. I understand everything you're saying because I felt that way too for a while after they died-but now that I've moved on and finally gotten the realization through my head that crying and being depressed won't bring that back drew me to reality. Jennifer, they are not coming back. Do you understand?" He asked.

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah…" She said, collecting herself again. She stood up with her oldest brother. She smiled and gave her brother and tight hug.

"Now," He said. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He said. She chuckled and he lead her to the bathroom. Ponyboy smiled from where he was in the kitchen. Sodapop noticed and nudged his little brother.

"What?" Sodapop asked with a giggle. Two-Bit leaned against the counter a sipped his beer. Ponyboy put down his fork.

"How is it Darry always knows what to say?" He asked. Sodapop smiled.

"Because…" He said, eating some of the mashed potatoes. "He's Darry."


	9. Dairy Queen & Black Eyes

**oOoOoOo**

"Vanilla with chocolate syrup." She said as politely as she could to the waitress. She was the last to order. The gang was at Dairy Queen just because.

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can!" She said happily, winking at Sodapop before she hurried off. Soda cringed.

"Ew, she winked at me." He said with a sarcastic shudder.

"Everyone winks at you." Sister Curtis spoke up. Two-Bit, who was sitting beside her, snickered and got up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom, be right back." He said, making his way to the men's restroom. They were all sitting at a table with chairs instead of a booth. Darry and Ponyboy were sitting beside each other; Steve and Sodapop were beside each other; Dallas and Johnny were beside each other, leaving the couple to sit with each other.

Dallas looked to make sure Two-Bit was out of hearing range, then nudged Jen and smiled sneakily. "So Jennifer," Dallas said, getting everyone's attention. "How many times have you Two-Bit done it?"

She choked on her Coca-Cola and once she recovered, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Jen, how many?" Before she could respond, Two-Bit came out of the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face. He didn't even sit down; what he did was press his lips to his girlfriends and deepen the kiss every moment.

"What the fuck?!" Sodapop exclaimed. Darry hit him in the shoulder.

"Watch your mouth mister!" He said. "We're in public!" Two-Bit finally pulled himself away from Jennifer and sat down, his facial expressions still obviously pissed off.

"Um… Two-Bit?" She said, gathering herself back together. "You okay?" She asked nervously, not sure what was wrong with her boyfriend. He looked at her and pointed a finger.

"We are gonna have a serious talk after this…" He said between clenched teeth. Her eyes widened, wondering what in the world she did that caused her boyfriend to act like this. Just then, a snobby lookin soc came walking out of the bathroom and made eye contact with Two-Bit.

"Nice chick? Can I have some?" He said, walking towards the gangs table. "Hey baby, what's a nice babe like you doin hangin out with greasers like these?" She smiled smugly.

"Well ya hard ass, those three just happen to be my brothers," She said, pointing to the Curtis' brothers who were looking as intimidating as ever. "Those three, are some of my best friends, have you meet my friend Dallas Winston?" She said smiling sarcastically. "And this man right here, he's my boyfriend." She said, putting her arm around Two-Bit.

"Is he the baby daddy?" The soc asked, leaning against the table. Two-Bit stood up and belted the soc so hard in the nose that the satisfying _CRACK_ it made caused him to continue on with him.

"Darry, do something!" The Curtis sister hollered. Employees came running out from the back and people were cheering as Darry, Steve and Dallas hurried to break up the fight. They stood Two-Bit up and he was breathing hard. It had scared her something fierce. "Keith!" She yelled; standing up and putting on her jacket.

"Jennifer-" But before he could continue, she walked out, not saying a word. "Fuck…" He sighed, kicking the soc which caused the gang to leave not only because they were kicked out, but because they needed to find Jen before anything could happen to her.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Where could she have gone? The moon?!" Sodapop screeched as the greasers continued to search for their missing sister. Catching glimpse of the familiar white knit sweater she always wears out, Ponyboy tugged on his oldest brothers jacket.

"Darry!" He whisper-yelled. Darry looked up to where his youngest brother was pointing and everyone caught sight of Jennifer, it was indeed her.

She didn't wanna go close to her friends and brother, especially her boyfriend. What he did was just straight up immature. _I mean, yeah he was trying to protect and defend me,_ She thought, not having any idea the greasers were walking towards her. _But words could've been the same._

"Jennifer!" Sodapop yelled. She snapped her head up and saw them walking towards her-causing her to run in the opposite direction.

"KID WITH WHEELS," Two-Bit shouted, pointing to Ponyboy since he was the fastest, thanks to track. "CATCH HER!" The "kid with wheels" wasted no time hauling ass towards him older sister, leaving the guys to watch. They didn't even try because they knew they had to chance catching up with Jen.

 **oOoOoOo**

She was eventually tackled by her younger brother and brought to the ground; catching a nice facefull of dirt and grass. She sat up along with Ponyboy and spit the mother nature out of her mouth. "Goddamnit Ponyboy, you should've gone out for football instead of track." She said, noticing a burn on her elbow.

"Where the hell do you think you were goin?" He bargained it, also spitting some grass out of his mouth. She sniffed, forcing her not to cry.

"Anywhere that's away from you guys…" She said in an obviously pissed off tone. Ponyboy cocked an eyebrow, a trick he picked up from Two-Bit.

"But, why?" He asked. She sighed and stood up.

"Because you guys are so immature at time, do you not know how to use words instead of using your fists?!" Just then, the rest of the guys, minus Johnnycake, ran up to the two. Ponyboy stood up too.

"Jennifer Elaine Curtis, what the _hell_ is your problem?!" Darry screamed. She winced at his tone and roller her eyes, starting to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She demanded, walking away.

"KID WITH WHEELS," Two-Bit screamed, but Ponyboy held up his hand.

"Just let her go…" Youngest Curtis said. Darry nodded and everyone started walking towards the house.

 **oOoOoOo**

She felt like she was gonna pass out. The nice shiner and bloody nose the socs left her were totally gonna go unnoticed by everyone. _Damn Two-Bit, always having to start something that comes and kicks someone, specifically ME this time in the ass… boy is he gonna get a swift kick in the ass when I see him again._ She thought as she approached her house.

Luckily for Two-Bit, he wasn't gonna have to worry about that swift kick in the ass for him, Steve and Dallas left a while ago; leaving the Curtis brother waiting for their sister. They were two seconds away from calling the police until the front door opened and in she walked. "Jennifer!" Soda yelled.

She put her head down to try and avoid having her brothers see her, but when she tried to speed walk to her room, Darry stopped her. "Jennifer… is somethin goin on that I don't know about?" He asked.

She lifted up her face and moved her hair out of the way, causing her brothers to gasp. "What happened?!" Ponyboy yelled, putting down his book and standing up, watching Sodapop walk out to the living room. She wiped her nose and sniffled as Darry took her face in his hands.

"The soc that Two-Bit beat up at the Dairy Queen today," She started. "He got some of his friends and jumped me…" She answered quietly. Darry sighed, then pointed to the bathroom.

"Go take a shower and then get some rest. We'll talk about this in the morning." Darry commanded. Curtis sister only nodded and made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the hot shower as Sodapop flopped down on the couch.

"Why would they do something like that to poor old Jennifer? I mean, it wasn't her who beat him up! It was Two-Bit… It's not fair!" Soda whined, feeling horribly sorry for his sister who was the obvious innocent one.

"Soda," Pony started. "They're socs and we're greasers. Nothing's fair." Darry nodded in agreement and after about fifteen minutes, Jennifer walked out of the bathroom with a towel, drying her hair and walking into her room; shutting the door with her foot. It was actually pretty late-midnight-so the brothers headed off to bed when Jennifer was safely in her room.

 **oOoOoOo**

"Jennifer…" A familiar voice rung through the sleeping sister's ears. She squeezed her eyes shut tight in hopes the voice would go away, but her bed shifted in weight a few moments later. "Jennifer!" The voice yelled happily.

She groaned in annoyance and turned to the other side of her bed, but she then felt two arms slip underneath of her and pick her up. She was awake almost instantly. She snapped her eyes open and saw her boyfriend carrying her out of her room. "Keith, put me down!" She demanded. Jennifer hated being picked up unless she wanted to be picked up or carried.

"Nope, you need to get out of your room and have a nice day!" He cheered happily. He walked out of the room and threw her onto the couch where she just curled up into a ball and shut her eyes. "Jen," Two-Bit said innocently, crouching down beside the couch. "I heard about what happened to ya last night, and I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for havin ya go through that."

She knew what he was talking about and he knew she knew because he was trying hard to avoid looking at her black eye. She smiled sweetly, happy that he apologized without being forced. "It's okay Two-Bit," She put her arm on his neck and brought him closer. "I mean, I guess that one guy deserved that beating; but there's one thing I'm still pissed off the most about." She said.

He crawled onto of her with a devilish smile on his face and hovered over her. "And what would that be Jennifer?"

"I never fucking got my ice cream!" She yelled with a sarcastic smile. They both laughed when Jennifer noticed something. "Hey, where's my brothers and the guys?"

"Oh, Steve's not here, Dallas is at Buck's, who knows where Johnny is; and your brothers went grocery shopping," He laid down beside her and spooned her fragile figure. "So it's just you… and me…" He said, nipping her ear and letting her giggle. She adjusted herself so they were lying comfortably, both ending up falling asleep after Two-Bit threw off his shoes.

 **oOoOoOo**

"How much ya wanna bet Jen's still asleep?" Soda asked as him and his other brothers pulled in front of their house. They all got out of the truck and started carrying some groceries.

"Well, considering she sleeps all day, I'll bet fifty bucks." Ponyboy announced as they walked up the porch and opened the front door.

"AWWW!" Sodapop whisper-yelled when he saw what was on the couch; Two-Bit and Jennifer still cuddling on the couch, asleep.

"What?" Darry asked as he stepped inside; Ponyboy following close behind. He looked in the direction his younger brother was looking in and smiled. "Well would you look at that?" He said, taking the groceries to the kitchen. Ponyboy only smirked and shoved Sodapop along.

"Come on Soda, let's go…" Youngest Curtis ordered. Soda struggled to move towards his destination.

"But, they're so cute!" He squealed. Ponyboy forcefully pushed Soda into the kitchen, causing him to trip and slam the grocery bag onto the ground. The loud noise woke up Jennifer. She opened her eyes and felt something around her waist, but she relaxed when she realized it was her boyfriend. She was debating on getting up or not; but she did when she saw her brothers in the kitchen, putting away groceries.

"No baby, stay…" Two-Bit said when Jennifer started to get up. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down onto the couch. She smirked and giggled when he trailed his fingers up and down her waist.

"Two-Bit, I can't." She said sweetly. He sat up and pulled her into his lap where she rested her back against his chest.

"Jen? You awake?" Darry called from where he was in the kitchen.

"Yeah," She answered, not as loudly as her oldest brother. Oldest Curtis looked into the living room and smiled whole-heartily when she saw Two-Bit and her sister talking. "Ya need help with the groceries?" She asked.

"Nah, we're good." He said, not wanting to disturb the relationship that was going down in his living room. Right around this time, Dallas and Steve walked in, and the first thing they saw was Jennifer sitting in Two-Bit's lap.

"Aw, well won't ya look at this?" Dallas said, clapping his together sarcastically. Jennifer rolled her eyes and looked up at Two-Bit.

"How long have we been asleep?" She whispered. This, for some reason, caused Two-Bit to let out a bellowing laugh, making Jen smile.

"What's so funny?" Dally asked in a monotone voice. Jennifer shrugged as Two-Bit only continued to laugh.

"I have no idea!" Two-Bit exclaimed. Jennifer got up and gave Dallas a side hug.

"Hey Dal, how ya doin?" She asked. Dallas smiled and sat down at the kitchen table with Curtis sister when his face turned.

"What happened?" He asked, pointing to Jennifer's black eye. She brought a hand up to it and touched it out of reaction since it was spoken of.

"Oh, just some socs…" She said as Sodapop and Steve joined the two at the table.

"What about some socs?" Steve asked. Jennifer looked at him and he flinched when he saw what Dallas meant. "Who did that?"

"That soc from yesterday and some of his friends." Two-Bit got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen, scavenging through the newly bought food.

"The ones from the Dairy Queen?" Dally asked. He nodded. He got up from the dinner and she stood up too.

"Dallas, please don't go and start a rumble. That's the last thing I need."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not gonna start one, cause there's one tonight."


	10. Updates (please read)

Hey guys! This isn't exactly an update, but I am updating to let you guys know I have a fresh new account, _staygold-fandom,_ where I've just published a new story called _Housekeeping!_ Anything you'd like to know about what I will be doing with this account and these stories will be in the biography of my new account. Make sure to check it out, read the story and review! Stay Gold. ;)


End file.
